


Breathe On Me

by ThatReyloLover



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dream Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I didn't mean it to be this slow, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, POV switch, Possible Slow burn, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spoilers, get to the porn already, hehe, it will get filthy, more tags to come, post story, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatReyloLover/pseuds/ThatReyloLover
Summary: The first summer Sally would experience after the bombs fell and her unfortunate time in the vault wasn’t the best experience of her life.She needed to cool off. In more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan-fic. I hope I've done okay, please be honest if you comment about errors or anything. I wanted this to be a short one-shot but its turning into something more.  
> I really hope you enjoy. Because I am having such a fun time writing.
> 
> Enjoy. x

The first summer Sally would experience after the bombs fell and her unfortunate time in the vault wasn’t the best experience of her life. The summer was unforgiving and unbearably scorching, unlike in her previous world. In the back of her mind, she knew the summer was going to be a hot one, the winter wasn’t cold nor cool and she could feel the temperature slowly rise over the spring. But this heat wave came out of nowhere. A few days prior she still wore her Generals uniform and thick amour with no issue, well, little issue. The lack of pollution in the sky caused the rays of the sun to feel like blades over her skin, she could feel every pore on her body drip with sweat and with no freezer or fridge, she was left to overheat – and it wasn’t even midday.

She tried to stay in her newly built home in Sanctuary, but the thick wooden walls held in the heat. Sally decided it was time to head outside, she prayed for a breeze to float over her damp skin and cool her down – but there was none. She pushed herself off her bed and headed to her door – grabbed an unopened can of fresh water – she threw the door open and squinted at the strong white light of the sun. “Fuck” she hissed, quickly shaded her sensitive eyes with her hand and stepped onto the sidewalk. Walking outside was worse, the air felt thicker and the rays burnt her skin. She walked slowly through the street, wearing a tight pair of shorts and a thin light pink vest, she would never want to be this exposed in the Commonwealth, danger is around the corner even in her safe haven – however she couldn’t stand being trapped in anything else.

  
Sally hated dresses, despite the familiarity of them from before the war, she still couldn’t bring herself to wearing one. Snapping out of her thoughts, she automatically turned down the street and took a sharp left, towards the old rotting bridge between Sanctuary and the hill that held Vault 111. She slowly passed by a guard tower and turret that protected the back of her home and waved lazily at the guard, who wore his uniform and protective gear despite the weather. ' _Crazy idiot,'_ she thought to herself.

Sally dragged her feet over towards the light bubbling of the brook, she wanted, no, needed to cool off – rads be damned, she needed the water over her skin. Unknowing to her, Sturgers broke their new industrial water-pump, leaving the inhabitants and her without fresh, clean, rad-free water since yesterday afternoon, only finding out that morning. If she’d known, she would have saved a few buckets before the unclean water found its way through the pipes. The thought of using a few cans of water crossed her mind, but she didn’t want to waste drinking water, she needed them for hydration. She slowly reached the water’s edge and she bent down to take off her boots, unlacing the strings and placing them neatly on a nearby rock, along with her can of fresh water. She took in a deep breath, feeling lightheaded, placing her right toes into the water – a deep and rather sensual sigh escaped her lips. Stepping down into the water, she placed her other foot into the cold and refreshing water – she could feel her blood slowly cool under her skin and her lips drew into a smile. Sally pushed a few loose ginger strands from her sticky face and bent down towards the water. She let her fingers roll through the somewhat clear water and she closed her eyes – letting the ripples flow through her fingers.  
  
“Fuck it” She whispered to herself. She looked around and saw she was still in clear view of the guard post. Leaving her boots but taking her water, she walked through the river away from Sanctuary; feeling small rocks under her toes and the water slowly rise up her calves. A few moments later she found she was completely alone and out of view, but without a weapon or protection, she felt venerable – but the heat caused her to not care. She’s rather be cool and herself than an overheated mess. The water slowly began to rise up over her legs, the water was cold and refreshing and Sally still smiled.

  
She looked around again and bit her bottom lip, quickly checking her surroundings again, she placed her water can on the bank and quickly reached for her vest – pulling the loose fabric over her head, exposing her breasts to the world. She’d been skinny-dipping once before, even before she met Nate, and her mind flashed to her youth and she laughed lightly. She’d been in this new world for long enough now that her memories didn’t haunt her anymore, they made her laugh not cry. Stepping out of the water, she placed her vest on the rocks and slowly pushed her shorts over her hips and down to the floor, leaving her in only her white underwear. Sally stretched her arms over her head and slowly stepped back into the water, rising now above her hips, she bent her knees and submerged herself and let the water flow over her shoulders, where the liquid grabbed the tips of her curly hair and weighing it down over her pale back. She was cool now and her mind felt free.

 

* * *

 

MacCready didn’t mind the heat, but today was one of those hotter days that reminded him of his time back in the Capitol Wasteland, he’d only been in the Commonwealth now for 2 years but the summer and heat tugged at his chest in a familiar and unsettling way. He’d already abandoned his signature hat and tan duster jacket and scarf; he wore only his vest and trousers, the heat wasn’t overly uncomfortable, he was still human. He and Sally hadn’t been on the road for a few days, but since their last trip – Sally refused to leave – saying she’s pass out from the heat. He knew she couldn’t walk around Sanctuary without feeling dizzy. He gave her the benefit of the doubt, she wasn’t used to the temperature, and she complained about it the entire journey to and from Diamond City. He found himself somewhat enjoying her complaining for once, she never did – she was too nice and kind and always thought of others before herself.

But since she said goodbye to her son and blowing up the Institute, he’d seen her personality change. She became more carefree and started to think of herself a bit more – so she complained about everything. Thinking of her made him smile – he started to grow more intimate feelings towards her, ever since they were caught off guard by Riders a few weeks ago. They found protection in a, rather small, closet in a long-forgotten building and he found himself pushed close to her. He could feel her breath on his neck and her body against his. _Her body_ , he thought.   
They found their faces almost touching and despite the near darkness he could, for the first time, _see her_. It took all the strength in his body not to get turned on, since her hips were positioned directly against his groin and twitching cock, she’d feel him and he’d just shoot himself through embarrassment. Since then he found himself stumbling over words and becoming hot under the collar. She noticed and teased him, since that’s what they did. But it didn’t help one bit. He’d never found anyone attractive or have any feelings since Lucy, he didn’t like having feels for his ex-boss now friend, but he knew as a young man – it would happen. But it still left him feeling unsure and confused.

He’d wanted to be close to her, he loved how they seemed to be similar, both left alone in the world without someone to hold anymore. Both saw their love being taken from this world, both would do, or have done, anything for their children. MacCready got word that Duncan didn’t make it a few months back. All the hard work they endured in the research lab was a waste, he was too late. But in the end, Sally was there for him. She comforted him, soothed his mind, she held him and watched him cry – just as much as he did for her. They both needed each other, now they’re connected through soul and emotion; he knew there was only the physical left.

MacCready shifted in the chair, he could feel warmth grow through his stomach and it had nothing to do with the heat. He needed to move, he’d been sat too long. Leaving behind his clothes on the rusted table, he grabbed his sniper rifle and threw it over his back – stepping out into the sun and jumping over the last bit of white picket fence behind the house Sally kindly offered to him. He pushed his way through the dry shrubbery and hopped down the hill towards the river. He walked passed the guard post, clocking eyes, he nodded in response and climbed up the sharp hill – going to his usual route high behind Sanctuary.   
He ran his fingers through his thick strawberry blonde hair and wiped his brow – ' _Fuc-freaking hell it is hot_ ,' he thought to himself. Nevertheless he kept walking, thinking of Sally and wondering where she was and how she was coping. He smiled to himself, feeling that warmth grow back in his stomach. He looked down at his feet, kicking a small stone along the path he’d somewhat personal made, but today, he felt adventurous and decided to walk in the other direction, counter-clockwise.

Despite the height, he could hear the gentle sounds of the water flowing down stream below. When suddenly, he saw something move in the water, he stopped in his tracks and lent behind a thick tree in his path. MacCready took his gun from his shoulder and rested on the thick rough tree, bringing the scope to his eye – peering through the glass, his blue eye caught the one thing he’d never thought he’d see – Sally marching though the water. She was standing there, in a rather, tight, very tight, outfit.   
He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. Her pale skin and bright ginger hair shimmered in the light, she looked like one of those faded Pin-Ups he’s seen on the Nuka-Cola posters, she had pre-war curves and that was foreign to the usual women of this new world. He dropped his vision from the scope and realised he could still see plenty, each detail on her, despite the distance. He knew she wouldn’t see him, his training as a sniper made him undetectable, he could be still for hours, waiting, watching.

  
He watched as she looked around, looking nervous for a split second until he saw her bite her lip – MacCready liked that. He knew she had a terrible habit of biting her lips, it did turn him on, even if he would deny it to himself. He could see her thinking about what to do next, the sweat on his brow dripped down his temple as he watched her, ‘ _What am I doing?_ ’ He thought to himself, ‘ _She’s your friend!_ ’ His mind screamed, but yet his eyes couldn’t look away. Before he knew it, she slowly removed her top – revealing her soft and perky breasts to him. He felt a sigh leave his lips, his cock twitched in his trousers, his stomach knotted.

  
His memory took a mental photograph of her- he wanted to remember everything, her slightly hard light pink nipples, the beautiful roundness of her boobs, they were bigger than that he’d thought – he’d looked, but she always wore so many layers, they covered her up. He was grateful for the heat, since she started to wear less and less. Even though it’d only been a few days, it felt like the best few days of his life.  
She then stood out of the water and slowly hooked her thumbs into the fabric of her shorts and pushed it down to the floor – he scanned her body, the curvature of her hips and the soft flesh of the stomach. His cock was growing harder and he hissed when he gently pushed against the tree. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. MacCready knew he was in deep now – past the point of no return – he’d always she her like this now. He felt the world go in slow motion as he watched her slowly step back into the water, seeing her hair cling to her skin and shine in the sun. But for the first time in ages, he could see her face relax.

He could feel his fingers grip tighter around his gun turning white with pressure, his vest was now sticking to his back from sweat – his cock was screaming for her. He pictured her underneath him – pale skin glistening with sweat, her long ginger hair fanned behind her, she would bite her lip again and he would come undone for her. He watched her glide in the water, every now and then come out of the water and rub the water over her skin. He took more mental images of her back, how it curved and he could see her spine poke out, two dimples on her lower back just above her underwear. God, what he’d give to see her out of it, fully naked. He could feel his muscles scream at him, despite his training, all the blood pooled in his stomach and throbbing cock.

 

* * *

 

Sally let her mind wander as she sat in the refreshing water, she felt a little horny knowing how exposed she was to the world. She bit her lip once again and slowly let her hand drift to her breast, she gently brushed her wet fingers over her now hard nipple – she gasped at the touch. Her mind suddenly thought of her partner, MacCready, her eyes shot open and she jumped out of the water a little. _Oh no!_ Her mind screamed – she’d never thought of him in this way before, sort of. She could feel her cheeks flush and a warmth in her stomach, she sat still and thought about it. She had found him a little attractive, he was very skilled with a weapon.   
She had found herself, more than once, watching his hands work and she noticed her mouth get dry as she thought of those hands over her body. She did also wonder how he was under all that clothing, too. Was he a scrawny little thing or was he hiding something more? She set aside her naughty thoughts and let her mind ponder again. It had been ages since she had sex, she’d been in the Commonwealth now for around 9 months. Her mind was too busy to think of anyone in a sexual way, she’d pleasured herself once or twice but she was always distracted, on the move or never in the mood. Until now.

She did enjoy MacCready’s company, they’d share stories and laugh at with other – they flirted and teased like it was the end of the world, but she’d never really thought of being with him sexually. He was her best-friend, besides Piper. Unknowingly, she adored practically everything about him – she never realised, she _did_ liked him a lot – now maybe more than a friend. Sally thought harder and did remember of one rather interesting dream she had a few weeks after she blew up the Institute.   
Maybe she didn’t feel pressure anymore and finally was able to move on with her family and dead husband. She sighed, knowing the dream was her subconscious telling her something – she smiled and thought back to MacCready, testing her body – slowly letting her hand drift back to her exposed nipples, she brushed the pink flesh harder and she felt a bolt of electricity strike through to her core, and most importantly, her clit. That answered her question, maybe she did like him _that way_. She didn’t want to touch herself intimately in the water, she knew she would to deal with it later, but later now seemed too far away – so she removed her hand from her breast and sank back below the water’s surface.

Sally finally felt relaxed and cooled, she felt human again and not a slow roast. Once she felt fully satisfied, she slowly stepped out of the water and picked up her clothes from the water’s edge and got dressed, pulling her shorts over her wet panties and her vest back over her breasts. She grabbed her water and slowly drank it down, feeling the cool liquid in her stomach; she sighed loudly and began to head back to Sanctuary, with MacCready on her mind.

 

* * *

 

MacCready desperately wanted to move, both for the sake of his body but also to run and grab Sally, pull her out of the water and kiss her hard. But he knew it couldn’t do either. His erection was hurting, he could feel his pre-cum seep out and dampen his underwear. His mind ticked over about what she was thinking, she was just floating there. Until she moved, he could see her hand slowly graze over her breast and she jumped – causing him to as well. Luckily she didn’t notice, and she stopped for a moment then when back to massaging her nipple and breast. He’d given anything to know what she was thinking about, was it him? He prayed she was, and now he thought about taking that nipple in his mouth, letting his tongue roll over the pink nub as she called his name.   
He’d tease and use his teeth gently, scraping over her skin and he’d sooth the roughness with kisses. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , his mind repeated. He pictured her on his lap, his hands rubbing up and down her back, as she’d arch into his face, pushing her soft mounds to him. He snapped back out of his thoughts, and noticed she was exiting the water – grabbing her stuff and getting dressed. _No_ , he thought. He didn’t want this to end. He watched her every step she took until she disappeared down the river out of view.

Once he knew he was safe, he let go of his gun, dropping it to the ground, and felt his fingers tingle with life – he didn’t realise the blood loss till his fingers shook. He turned and lent back on the tree, however his legs gave out from underneath him and he landed on the tough ground. His breathing was deep and heavy, his brow dripped and his mind was swimming.

He badly wanted to relieve his cock of this pressure, but he knew he couldn’t. Not here. With his last strength, he stood and threw his gun over his shoulder and walked as fast as he could back – seeing his house in view, he let out a sharp sigh, he palmed his cock through his trousers and he felt his vision become blurry. ‘ _Nearly there_ ,’ he thought.   
He knew he couldn’t jump the fence, not with this hard on; already each step was torture – he took in a deep breath and carried on. Once he was in the shadow of his house he realised he wasn’t breathing. He took one last long stride into his home and stopped dead in his tracks, his head shot up and, standing a few steps ahead, was the woman he just saw naked and pure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked, kudos and read the first chapter. I hope I'm doing good! Thanks for reading.  
> This chapter gets a little more steamy, not fully, but getting there! Also in the shorter side.

As MacCready entered the room, Sally snapped around sharply, her hazel eyes caught his baby blues and he could see her cheeks flushed and pink. She looked embarrassed and almost, like he caught her doing something. He watched her breath heavy, he was worried for a second she was going to pass out, but she straightened up and seemed okay.

He let his eyes wonder over her body again, this time up close. He’d never seen her wear so little, he could see the evidence that she’d become a fighter echoed over her skin. A large burn rising from her right knee to her thigh, her shoulders and upper arms dotted with bullet grazes and wounds. Three lines swooped over her left shoulder from where a Deathclaw took a chance at her life. All pink and downright beautiful. MacCready had technically seen her skin like this, aiding her on their battles out in the Commonwealth, but when it’s a life or death situation, you don’t think sexually about someone.

“MAC!” She said rather loud – “I’m sorry, I – I – I was looking for you, I – um – yeah…” she trailed off. He saw her look around his place, becoming shy. He stepped forward and was suddenly, and uncomfortably, reminded of his extremely sore erection. His face both drained and filled with blood from embarrassment, he wished the blood would drain from his cock and go to his face, that would be less embarrassing, but it seemed to grow even more upon seeing Sally up close. He didn’t look directly, but he could see her nipples poke out threw her pink vest, making him shiver, remembering his thoughts from earlier. He realised he hadn’t responded to her – the seconds felt like hours. The tension in the room was thick, thicker than ever with the heat of the day.

“Oh He-hey-hey! Sally, you okay? You seem - erm –.” He trailed off too, unsure how to finish his sentence. He grabbed his gun from off his shoulder and placed it in front of his groin, hoping to cover the outline of his throbbing cock. The hard metal brushed too much against him, a small moan founds its way in his throat, but he refused to let it escape his thin lips.

Sally looked at him again, her mouth parted and she let out a sigh. He could see something in her eyes, but he wasn’t sure what. Turning her head downwards, she spoke;  
“Yeah, I’m – f-fine, just, a little hot today, it’s so hot. Very hot.”  
A faint smile grew over her blushed face. She looked up at him threw her eyelashes. MacCready took in a sharp breath, seeing her face at this angle made him think of her on her knees in front of him, her mouth around his member, looking up at him with hooded eyes as her tongue lapped around him. He let out a small cough, snapping himself out his rather pleasurable daydream.

“Yeah, it really is – I hope you’re doing okay?” he questioned, he wanted to move from his stiff pose in the doorway, but he knew he couldn’t. He looked down and noticed she wasn’t wearing any shoes – it wasn’t like her at all. Sally noticed his face change as he looked at her feet, looking down, she laughed lightly.  
“Oh, yeah, I – er- I can’t find my boots” smiling at him. He felt his stomach jump at her smile – so soft and warm, loving and perfect. She had the most perfect teeth, no one in the entire world probably had as beautiful pearls like she did – a reminder that she wasn’t from this world, she was a treasure from before this miserable time. He smiled back at her. Despite his calm exterior, he could feel his pulse in his ears, his cock still strained under his trousers, remembering Sally glistening under the hot sun. Her curves in all the right places.  
“You probably left them by the river” as soon as the words left his mouth – he felt his eyes grow wide and his smile drop. She reciprocated the look, fear was now between them. ‘ _Oh fuck, shit, fuck, shit, why did I say that?’_ MacCready thought to himself – he’s busted now. He tightened the grip he had on his gun, his fingers become white and numb again. He didn’t realise he was holding it so tight.

“Wh-wh-what? How did you know… how did you know I was by the river?” she stammered out. His eyes darted over her face, her body, her hair. _‘Hair, her hair is still wet.’_ MacCready thought. Her body was dry but her hair was not, a loophole; MacCready thought, his lifeline. He raised his hand from his gun, pointing to her orange locks, blood rushing back into his digits making them tingle for the second time today. He tried not to shake as he held out his hand.  
“Your hair, it’s wet and – erm - the water pump is broken. I know how much you hate the heat, so I thought you’d probably gone to cool off.” He could feel a drip of sweat fall down his neck from both the heat and the fear running through his veins. _Fucking nailed it._ He realised he stopped breathing too, he slowly let air escape and re-enter his lungs. He wasn’t the smartest man, he knew that, but in times of crisis, he could think up a thing or two. His smart-ass mouth didn’t have a filter so it sometimes came in handy when he needed it.

  
Her fingers shot up to her shoulders, patting the damp strands, he wished he could run his hands threw her soft hair. She always smelled so good, he wanted to breathe her in, but deep down he wanted to grab her hair and gently tug at it, exposing her neck while he ran his hot tongue down her throat. He could feel his temperature rise again; anymore and he’d faint.  
“Oh yeah,” she laughed nervously “so it is.” She looked at him again, her once hazel eyes how seemed black. She rolled a wet strand between her finger tips, she bit her lip, he watched her think for a second. Looking sheepish and not at all like her confident self, she walked a few paces forward towards him – the tension between them grew solid. His gaze never left her hazel eyes, he whispered;

  
“Sally – I…”

* * *

 

Arriving back at Sanctuary, Sally took a sharp turn and jogged up the hill away from the guard post, she didn’t want to see anyone, not now. She could feel a heat pooling in her stomach, her thighs screamed to be touched. She tossed her empty can into a bin by the edge of a remaining intact fence, looking up at the town she realised she was near MacCready’s home. Her mind said not to go in, but her body screamed yes, she needed to see him, his cool blue eyes and sharp features. Her feet lead her to his backdoor – not wanting anyone to see, despite she’d visited him countless times. She gently tapped her knuckles against the old red door – calling out;  
“Mac? You in?” She stood with her arms folded over her breasts, covering her still hard nipples. Despite the heat, they refused to settle down. Sally didn’t hear anything inside, she pushed the door open and called out again.  
“Mac?”  
Her eyes slowly glanced over to his chair, his bed, the workbench behind the door. ‘ _Not here, fuck.’_ she thought. She had no idea what she would do if she saw him, she just knew she needed to see him. Sally still entered the building anyway, looking around, he didn’t have many possessions – a small stack of comic books on his night stand she gave him, a pile of bullets and a few guns he’d scrapped for parts. A small dresser with a few empty bottles scattered along the top.  
A somewhat clean bed tucked in the corner and an old Nuka-Cola poster above the headrest, opposite a rusted old table and 2 chairs. Sally’s mind flashed to the countless amount of times they’d sat at this table, laughing and talking about the world, she found comfort in his conversations – she could talk about her late husband and now lost child without feeling judged, they’d both lost people they’d loved. He understood her.

Her eyes spotted his duster jacket, scarf and signature hat laying rather neatly on the table. She could hear her feet tap over the wooden floor – leading her towards his clothes. She ran her fingers over the material, feeling the texture between her fingertips. A shot of lightening ran down her spine – thinking of him again, knowing the clothes had been on his skin made her somewhat jealous. Sally picked up the scarf, she lifted the green fabric to her nose, she could see the fabric was stained slightly, from blood and sweat – however she wasn’t disgusted.  
Placing the cloth on her nose, she inhaled lightly. It smelled like him, strong and musky, a little hint of sweat but not much. She became light headed at the smell, her stomach was on fire and she could feel herself become wet between her legs.

She sighed sharply, and before she knew what she was doing, her other hand drifted between her legs, she pressed her fingers hard on the shorts against her sex, rubbing the fabric against her clit. An audible moan escaped her lips, she could feel sweat slowly form on her brow and down her back. She knew she was in a dangerous situation, but she couldn’t stop. Her clit screamed in pleasure, sending a hotness through her body. Oh how she’d missed this feeling.

Closing her eyes tight, she let her mind wonder, breathing in his scent, she pictured his rough hands instead of hers – slowly scraping over her sensitive stomach, going down into her shorts, brushing over the patch of hair she’d now become to love and gently brushed her swollen and throbbing clit. Another moan escaped her lips and was breathed into his scarf, she felt herself smile at the pleasure and she moved her fingers lower.  
She imagined him whisper her name over her ear, breathe on her neck, playfully parting her now soaking folds and feeling her wetness, rubbing the soft skin and teasing her entrance. She could feel her legs now shaking, she was already so close and she’d barely touched herself. Bringing her fingers back, she pulled gently the hood of her clit, exposing the sensitive bud and her head snapped back in pleasure.  
“Mac… no… Robert… fuck Robert…” she whispered into the scarf, her fingers turning white as she gripped the cloth. Her lower back grew hot, her mind was lost in her imagination. She thought of MacCready rolling his calloused fingers over her over and over her sensitive clit, she was getting close. She continued to breathe him in, her stomach growing hotter and hotter with desire and lust.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside the house – her eyes snapped open and she withdrew her hand from inside her underwear and dropped the scarf from her fingers. Turning on her exposed heels, she saw him standing in the doorway, looking extremely flustered and sweaty. But most of all, fucking sexy.  

His eyes met hers, she could feel her chest rising and falling and she knew her skin was patchy with redness. She couldn’t let her eyes leave his, they looked at each other for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Despite seeing him outside his hat regularly now, this time made her heart jump in her throat and her mouth become dry, seeing some of his strawberry blonde hair sticking to his forehead from the heat made him look irresistible.

 Snapping out of her daze, her throat opened and she blurted something out. Her voice echoed in the room, ‘ _Shit, that was too loud,_ ’ she thought. Sally looked away in embarrassment. _‘Do you think he knows?’_ She thought to herself, she heard his weight shift under foot, he responded. Sally looked back at him, noticing him place his gun at his groin height, holding the barrel and stock hard like someone wanted to take it away from him. She also remembered her hard poking nipples; she folded her arms without making it obvious.

She’d only just noticed he wasn’t wearing his jacket – regardless of knowing it was on the table. Seeing him in just his white vest, her heart leaped higher in her throat. She let her eyes quickly wonder over his slender yet rather muscles arms –they rippled as he held his gun so tight.   
_God I want them around me, holding me’_ Sally thought. She could feel her cheeks grow warm as she eyed his neck – she could see his pulse from here. Looking away, she muttered something about the heat.   
_‘I said hot three times, fuck, what’s wrong with me? I’m acting like a teenager; I’m a grown woman for fucks sake.’  
_ She blissfully looked upwards threw her lashes at him, she saw him stiffen even more; eyes seemed dark and full of desire. She could feel her wetness soaking threw her underwear now. He responded back, his gaze moving to her feet.

Sally also just realised she wasn’t wearing her shoes, she suddenly felt even more exposed than outside, she hated her feet and hated anyone seeing them. Her head dropped down and she looked at her pale toes, wiggling them on the hard floor, her mind raced  
_‘Shit, they’re by the river, erm, just, erm, say you’re looking for them here! Or something! SPEAK WOMAN!’_ Sally replied;  
“Oh yeah – I – er- I can’t find my boots” Letting a light laugh escape her lips, trying to act normal, she looked back at his strong figure in the doorway and smiled at him.  
She saw a flush grow over his nose and cheeks.  
_‘Was he blushing at me smiling?’_ MacCready reciprocated the smile.  
“You probably left them by the river” as soon as the last syllable left his lips, Sally felt a cold rush flow over her body, and not a good kind on this unbearably hot day. Her eyes locked with his again, this time, they both fell still with fear.

Sally’s mind ran a mile a second. _  
'The river? How did he know I was by the river? Did he see me? FUCK, DID HE SEE ME NAKED?’_ Her mouth fell open, she tried to breath but she couldn’t. Her chest became tight and she saw stars for a split second. Before she could think, her mouth spoke for her; “Wh-wh-what? How did you know… how did you know I was by the river?” She could feel her mouth become dry she waited for him to speak.  
Sally could see a glint of something in his eyes, but she couldn’t tell what it was. He responded about her hair, where she touched the wet strands on her shoulders.  
‘ _Oh, maybe he didn’t see me. Or… is he lying?’_ She couldn’t think straight. MacCready mentioned the water pump and knowing she hated the heat, she felt her heart flip from happiness… or something stronger? She loved how much he knew her – everything about her. Letting out a nervous laugh, she agreed. But also, he felt a little upset, she wanted him to have seen her naked.

Sally bit her lip again between her perfect white teeth, she looked at him with hooded eyes. She was trying to read him, but she couldn’t clear her clouded mind. She walked a few paces towards him, slowly.

“Sally – I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much again to everyone who reads! I am SO enjoying myself! 
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've abandoned the POV switch thing at the moment because I don't need it anymore.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter... the burn is so slow it hurts.

A loud boom echoed through Sanctuary, the pair jumped in fear, MacCready turned sharply and ran outside, Sally on his heels. Leaving the house, the sun shone harshly on Sally’s skin, reminding her of the blistering hot day. Her bare feet tapped along the hot pavement, burning the soles, but she didn’t care. A large cloud of black smoke rose up from behind the houses down the street, near the entrance of their home. A few Settlers join the pair in rushing to see what’s happened. Sally pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered, where a rather excited Sturges laughed and coughed while climbing the hill from the river.

“STURGES?! Are you okay?” Sally rushed over, placing her hand on his shoulder, his face was covered in black soot and he smiled at her, coughing again.

“Yeah, don’t worry” he spat into the dirt “I was trying to fix the water pump and, er, must have done something wrong.” He turned and pointed to the smoking machine in the river. He wiped his brow with the back of his arm, smudging the dirt around. Despite wanting the water back, Sally insisted that he take a moment to cool down and rest. He nodded in agreement and patted her on the back, thanking her for her assistance. She shot a look at MacCready, who could read her mind, flinging his gun onto his back, he took control and shouted to the settlers.

“Com’on folks, nothing more to see here, just go back to whatever you were doing.” He waves his arms in the air, shooing the people away, when Sally could see his back muscles ripple and squeeze. ‘ _Jesus Christ,’_ she thought _‘this boy will be the death of me today before the heat gets to me.’_ She suddenly felt a little faint, but she refused to show it. MacCready turned back to her and saw the look of distress on her face. He ran over and held her shoulders – their faces close. Dangerously close.

“Hey, you sure you’re okay? You seem pale, even for you.” A small puff of air escaped his nose, his eyes looking worried. Sally watched him, eyes glistening and blown out still – despite the distraction, she was still on edge. If there weren’t people around, she would have kissed him then and there. Instead she just smiled, trying to sooth his concern.  
“I’m fine, it’s just still so hot out. Plus, I don’t have my shoes.” She looked back down at her feet, realising how bad it was to be outside without protection. He let his hands slide down her arms, she could feel his strong grip soften, fingers pushing on her skin. He lightly thumbed a small cut she had on her inner elbow, he didn’t realise he was doing it till she pulled away – not from pain, but pleasure. Sally always had a sensitive inner elbow, it sent signals to all the right places and she knew it wasn’t the place for it.

She saw him look embarrassed at the gesture, she placed her arm on his in return.

“Will you help me find my boots, please?” She asked, Sally was always so polite, at first it would piss him off, but when he realised she wasn’t brought up in this dog-eat-dog world, and soon he enjoyed the kindness. He smiled at her.  
“Com’on” he passed her his gun and she placed it on her back, MacCready turned around and bent down a little. Sally ran and jumped onto his back, like a child. Despite they were the same height, he could still pick her up. He hooked his arms around her thighs and shifted her weight until he was comfortable. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

“Do you remember when you first did this for me?” She didn’t mean to sound sexual, but the softness in her voice and her breath over his ear made MacCready stumble.

“Woah, careful.” She responded, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders.

“Sorry, I lost my balance” MacCready replied, his voice shaky. Luckily for him, after the explosion happened his aching member decided to calm down, leaving him feeling more comfortable – still a little hard, but not enough for anyone but himself to notice. He tried to think horrible things, ferals, smelly rotting ferals, anything to keep him from getting hard again. Until she asked him if he remembered, of course he did.

After their little broom closest moment, Sally fell through a rotting floor and got her leg stuck. She sprained her ankle bad and couldn’t walk, they weren’t too far from home, but she was in too much pain even with a Stimpack – she thought she had broken it but after a few days of rest she was back to herself. In the meantime, MacCready picked her up on his back and carried her home. She slept most of the way, while the Med-X and Stimpack worked its magic, but he was just happy to have her close – that journey cemented his feelings for her. He’d listen to breathe behind him or just nod while she told him stories from her youth. That was the first time, after that Sally took advantage of this, always saying she was tired and she would crawl onto his back and he’d carry her places. It was cute, and it became their thing. He never complained and she knew he wouldn’t.

“Of course, you lied about hurting yourself just so you could get close to me.” He turned and smirked at her. Sally felt her cheeks flush, she smacked him lightly on his chest.

“Asshole.” She muttered.

“The best.” He agreed. MacCready took them to the river by the entrance of Sanctuary, Sally knew exactly where her boots where, but she wanted to have a little fun. Instead she told him to go the long way around the area. She could feel her shoulders burning, no sunscreen in the wasteland, the product could cause radiation to stick to her skin, so she instead had to let the rays give her cancer instead.

“Aren’t you hot? It’s too hot today.” She could see a layer of sweat form around his brow and on his neck, she would have cleaned it off but she had nothing. She thought of using her tongue but decided, no, completely understood not to.

“Yeah, but it’s only because I have 200 pounds of a complaining lump on my back.” MacCready knew she wouldn’t like that, joking of course, but she still inhaled a sharp gasp. He knew she’d be more upset about the weight than calling her a lump.

“200 POUNDS?! YOU FUCKER!” Sally yelled, her voice skipped through the bare trees and she wiggled behind him, trying to get off his back. Instead, MacCready gripped her thighs tighter and countered her swings. Until his foot caught on an exposed branch in the dirt, before he knew it, the pair where falling down, luckily into the river.

“SHIT!” He let the swear escape, even though Duncan was gone, he still tried to keep the swearing to a minimum, unless it was necessary or in his head. He still wanted to be a good man for his son.  
Sally let out a squeal, letting go of MacCready’s body and falling to the water. The water wasn’t too deep nor to shallow, but enough to soak the pair over. She rolled into the water and braced her face with her arms, once she stopped, Sally sat upright and laughed hard. MacCready wasn’t too pleased, even in the heat, he hated getting wet, unless it was to bathe. He found himself lying next to Sally, his arms out flat and he caught his breath. He could hear her laughing, so he joined in, sitting up and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Sally turned to him, water dripping off her nose, she touched his shoulder.

“You okay?” She said between laughs, “I’m sorry that was my fault… sort of.” She wrinkled her nose at him, MacCready just stared at her, water dripping down her face and shoulders. _  
‘I can’t believe this is the second time I’ve seen her in this water today,’_ he thought. He snapped out of his gaze and gently pushed her.

“Well, next time, don’t get so upset over the truth!” He flirted, he braced himself for an attack. Before he knew it, Sally splashed the cool water over him and grabbed his wrists, pushing him back into the water, she straddled his hips and he fought back playfully. He could easily push her way, but he didn’t want to. The pair splashed in the water for ages, completely forgetting about the rads. Eventually, MacCready caved and let Sally win, she pinned his arms down by his head – she pushed her face close to his again, wrinkled her nose then raised her eyebrows.

“You done?” She whispered playfully. She could see his bright blue eyes were still black, blown out. His jaw was slacked and she could feel his breath on her face, the pair out of breath. Sally reached her face closer to his, their nosed touching at the tips. A bolt of electricity passed between the two, they locked eyed with each other hard.

“Robert…” Sally whispered, she could feel the heat pooling back in her stomach, her sex becoming wet again with desire. She thought she could feel him too, hard under her hips.

Hearing her use his first name, MacCready could feel his heart in his throat, his groin growing hot and his member slowly getting hard. He didn’t want it to since Sally was positioned right over his sharp hips, but he couldn’t stop it. He was looking straight into her eyes, they were so close he could count the light freckles dotted over her nose and cheeks. Before she reached down and pinned him, he caught a glimpse of her top, soaking wet and clinging to her breasts – he could see her nipples again, through the fabric as it hugged her tight. He let out a small moan but it was covered by the splashing of the water. MacCready was grateful.

He realised he hadn’t responded, he didn’t know what to do. Push her off? Kiss her? Just say no? He wanted to do all three, he knew they were in a dangerous position. He didn’t want to have taken the wrong message from her – just two best friends messing around, but she was so- so close to him. He began to shut his eyes and he whispered;

“Sally…” his voice so deep, it vibrated through his chest.

* * *

 

Suddenly, the pair were snapped back into reality when a deep gruff voice called out from behind them.  
“Well, well, looks like I’ve just stumbled upon a treat…” Hancock leaned against a tree, arms folded and a smirk plastered over his face. He raised his eyebrows up at the two in the water.

Sally snapped her head around, locking eyes with Hancock - MacCready raised his head out of the water, both red-faced and out of breath. Sally immediately pushed herself off MacCready and jumped to her feet, she covered her chest with her arms – concealing her nearly exposed breasts. She liked Hancock, they flirted a little since he had charm and charisma, but she didn’t want him to see her like this.

MacCready slowly pulled himself out of the water and brushed off any excess, he ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the ghoul.

“It’s not like that Hancock, we just fell, that’s all” MacCready spoke.

“Oh, is that what they’re calling it nowadays? Or am I behind the times?” He rolled a small red inhaler of jet between his fingers, walking slowly towards the pair. He shot a look at MacCready – he winked at the merc, playfully.

MacCready liked Hancock too, he was grateful that he let him use GoodNeighbor to “set up shop” after he ran away from the gunners and before he met the best thing about his new life; Sally. He often confided in the ghoul too; like brothers. MacCready saw him as the big brother he never had, full of experience and advice. He admired the ghoul, but he wouldn’t admit it to anyone but himself. He once, in a drunk slur, let slip of his feelings towards his ex-boss.  
Hancock liked to know things, it gave him an advantage over people, so knowing his friend liked his other friend, and he liked to play games with the pair.

Hancock noticed Sally, wearing next to nothing, he found himself drawing closer to her.

“Well, hello there sunshine, you’re looking rather beautiful today.” He smiled at her and she sighed at him.

“Hey, John.” Sally looked at him briefly, then back to the dirt floor. She could feel him looking her up and down, any other time or place she would have playfully teased him, but being close to MacCready, she didn’t want to upset him. Even though he’d been in those situations before, drunken nights at the Third Rail, this time was completely different.

MacCready could sense her distress, he stepped forward and covered her with his body, dripping with water from the river. He didn’t want to get angry, but he didn’t like how Hancock looked at her like she was a piece of meat, not today.

“Don’t you have a town to run or something?” MacCready said with a rough tone in his voice. He raised his brows at the ghoul who understood. Hancock laughed a little and agreed.

“Yeah, I thought I’d just come say goodbye, I saw you two go off together, thought I’d follow, you know, for protection… or a show.” A smirk never left his face, he was enjoying this too much, but he knew he had overstepped his bounds. The ghoul placed the jet inhaler into his pocket, tapping it twice before he saluted at Sally.  
“General” he said and nodded. Turned on his heels in the mud and walked back up the hill before they could respond.  
  
Sally realised she stopped breathing since she stood up, she’d never felt so caught. Actually no, one time with Nate, he snuck into her room through her window like in those teen romance movies, and the two made love, in the middle of the act, her mother knocked on her door to say goodnight. Sally thought her heart stopped. They were never caught but she was so scared. She let out a small laugh at her memory, a smile grew on her face. MacCready turned to her at the sound, he was happy to see she was smiling, not upset.

She looked at him, feeling blissful. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, unsure how to continue. Sally let her arms fall to her sides, not caring if he saw her through her shirt, not anymore. He let himself have a quick look. ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he thought. It took all his strength to not just rip off her vest and take her right there. Breaking the silence, Sally spoke.

“Hey, my boots aren’t far, com’on. Let’s get back, I think Codsworth has made lunch, did you want some? Also think its best we get out of these wet clothes.” – the second part was a lie, she knew their clothes would dry fast in the heat and the sun. But she wanted to keep the flirting going.

“Yeah, sure, I’d love to join.” MacCready nodded.

She took his arm in her hands, fingers tight on his muscles, leading them both along the river. In the past, this would have looked picturesque, like the cover of a holiday magazine. In this world, probably still romantic just not as pretty looking. He glanced her at her, looking at her like he’d just seen an angel or a deity. She could see him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, she didn’t look back, and she wanted him to enjoy his moment.

A few moments of, rather, comfortable silence, they finally reached her boots and the small bridge. She let go of his arm, bending over to pick up the pair and place them back on her feet. He already missed her touch on his arm, he watched her get dressed and he put out his hand to help her up. Once their fingers touched, he could feel that same spark between them. He’d touched her countless times before, but not, everything was different. She didn’t pull away, she let the pair walk back up to her house, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, I really hope you enjoy this chapter... I swear there'll be something juicy coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Sanctuary, the little town was alive with people –sorting out crops, painting houses and mostly people out in the shade, nursing bottles of Nuka-Cola. Sally was greeted by Preston, who too looked bothered by the heat. He requested her help with some of the new paperwork that the Minutemen used to keep track of trades and their settlements, but Sally was too hot and troubled to do anything today. The sun was higher in the sky, nearing noon – so she insisted that Preston took the day off, and he reluctantly agreed.

MacCready loved how she had a way over men, like with Sturgers earlier, she only had to insist and question once and they fell all over her words. She could stop a murder – and she had, more than once. Watching her defend herself against drunken assholes in bars was sheer entertainment, he always watching her act like she was interested, only to bring he sucker down. He didn’t know how she did it, but she was even able to talk in down to 200 caps without realising. She just had something about her. She had charisma oozing from her; he loved that about her – Ms Independent and Ms. Smooth-talker.

“If you allow it General, I’ll let the men take a half day, and let them swap shifts more often to get out of the sun and heat.” Preston nodded, turning to walk away. He then stopped and turned on his feet; “Oh and General, I got word of anoth-“

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT PRESTON I SWEAR TO GOD!” Sally said through gritted teeth, but she broke into a laugh when she saw him smile. It was rare for Preston to joke around, but he’d become more outgoing and laid back recently.

“Don’t worry General, things are going well, I promise you, if I hear word, we’ll send someone else out. We want you to have some rest, you’ve done enough for us as is.” Gesturing to the place they called home that towered around them. Preston glimpsed over at the merc standing proudly at her side, “MacCready, General.” Tipping his hat at the pair before walking away, leaving them standing in the shadow of her house alone.

The entire time Sally and MacCready still held hands, it never occurred to them both to let go. Preston wasn’t one for gossip, let alone about his General – she was allowed her own personal endeavours, so he never questioned, never interfered, Sally loved that about Preston.

She turned to MacCready - she smiled, showing off her white teeth.

“Com’on, I’m hungry.” She dragged the merc by his hand into her home.

* * *

 

The pair spent the afternoon together, like they usually do. They’d become inseparable. They read comics, Sally told him more stories and interesting things about her life before the bombs – trying to distract each other from the rising temperature. He watched her like she was his world – which she was slowly becoming. Sally sprawled out over the couch, now wearing a new white t-shirt and fresh pair of shorts. MacCready sat on the floor, now in a loose black t-shirt and jeans – he looked his age, his signature attire added on years to him, but Sally could finally see the youth in him. He made her feel young and reckless again, and it liked it. He nursed a glass of whiskey, while she snacked on a case of Fancy Lads.

“Oh, ICE-CREAM! I’d murder for some ice-cream right now. Hot days and ice-cream are the best, oh, with sprinkles and syrup!” Sally licked her lips as the thought of some freezing ice-cream. MacCready watched her tongue slowly drag over her mouth, he pushed his dirty thoughts away – he didn’t want to ruin a wonderful afternoon. But his mind couldn’t forget what she was hiding under her clothes.

“Ice-cream? I think I’ve heard of that before, is that just cold milk but solid?” He questioned, raising one eye-brow. Sally looked over at him with a smile, his stomach flipped.   
_‘Fuck, I was doing so well’_ he thought. And granted he was, to say he was hard for her earlier in the day, those thoughts supressed and the pair went back to friends again. For now. He flicked his eyes back to the drink he was swirling in the glass.

“Yea, you take milk and whisk it into cream, then you freeze it, it was smooth and rich, all types of flavours, like what you’d get in Gum-drops. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, mint! Sweet and refreshing.” He could see her eyes fill a little with tears, she always got teary-eyed when she talked about the past, not as much anymore, but sometimes they’d talk about something specific and she’d get emotional.

“It sounds delicious, actually.” MacCready agreed, laughing, trying to bring her mood back up. She loved to her in him laugh, his laugh was like honey, sweet and contagious. She could listen to him laugh all day.   
When they first started out on the road together, all he did was complain. Slowly, he began to let his walls down, and he started to act himself – still a kid at heart. It made her happy to know he was comfortable around her, making stupid references to old movies, commenting in funny accents and puns – lots of puns. He was still practically a kid but she liked it. She didn’t feel her age despite a marriage and a kid. She hated growing up, she too felt like a 22 year old still. He brought out that side of her she had to push to one side when she had to become the “perfect housewife”, which she despised.

He sipped his whiskey, feeling the warmth down his throat and pool in his stomach. MacCready needed this drink epically today.

 She pushed herself off the couch, looking over towards the floating robot who pottering outside the window.   
“Codsworth, if we ever get a refrigerator working would you make ice-cream for us?” She asked him, knowing he’d say yes to whatever she says. Codsworth rotated around, his large mechanical eye focusing on her.

“Why yes, of course mum. I’d be happy to make anything I can from the past. I do miss making a range of meals.” He responded before floating away from the window into the street.   
He was right, the Commonwealth didn’t have much for food – either old pre-war junk or a fresh kill of Radstag steak or Mirelurk. She did miss the verity of foods, but it’s better than nothing.

She turned back to MacCready, her eyes still glistening with tears. He quickly jumped onto the couch next to her and he placed his hand on her bare shoulder – feeling her hot skin.

“I’m sorry, I try and not get emotional anymore, but lately, with the heat, I’m just…” she trailed off. He leaned forward and smiled at her.

“Hey – it’s me remember? I don’t care if you cry for hours over your past life, it’s okay. I know it’s hard, well, I don’t know about being frozen for over 200 years, but, you know what I mean.”

She smiled lightly at him, she loved how he always knew how to cheer her up. She leant her head over and placed it on his shoulder, snaking her arms around his chest. MacCready stiffened, unsure what to do with his hands.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in, he smelt like gunpowder, whiskey and sweat. MacCready hesitated, but then decided to wrap her with his long arms, fingers dancing over the scars on her back. He pressed his cheek onto the crown of her head, he too breathed her in, where she smelt like the vanilla soap they found, a rarity. MacCready lent back on the red couch, and pulled her along, her warm body crawled on top of him, still tangled together. The weight of her pressed against him, all over - her breasts squished on his lean chest, the bones of her hips nearly clashing with his. It was all too much in one second, MacCready’s head started to swim, but he remembered the peaceful and even romantic moment they just shared.   
The pair held each other in silence, pure blissful silence. She could cry at how happy and safe she felt right now, but she didn’t.

“I wish we could stay like this forever, it’s so nice.” Sally whispered. She was pushing their friendship now, but she didn’t care. She liked having him close. He played with her hair while she purred in his arms.

He wanted to tell her, he had to tell her, he had to say how he felt, and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, taking in a breath.

“Sally, I love you.” He said, still squeezing his eyes, waiting for a response. Instead, silence. Then he heard her breathing softly and steadily.

He opened his eyes and peered down at her figure, then at her face – she had fell asleep in his arms. She looked so beautiful, peaceful even. His heart fluttered, his stomach was in knots.   
He’d dreamed of this for weeks, first wanting to crawl into her bedroll with her and hold her safe while out on the road, the praying there wasn’t a spare room and they’d have to share a mattress. When they first started out the on road together, the thought of sharing a room let alone a mattress was barbaric. They wouldn’t say they hated each other, but their views differed, causing a lot of friction between the two. But now, they had learned so much from each other, they were two completely new people already.

MacCready felt his heart sank, he just confessed his love for this woman and she was asleep. He laughed at himself, a short exhale out of his nose.

He didn’t move, he couldn’t, he’d hate himself if he moved the most beautiful and exhilarating woman in all the Commonwealth off him – so he stayed there, despite feeling a million degrees, stroking her hair and listening to her sleep.   
When suddenly, he heard her moan. Not just a moan, a full deep spine tingling sexual moan. His head shot up, watching her. She wiggled on top of him, he could feel her soft mounds on him, her hips moved dangerously on him, his cock trapped between layers of fabric started to spring back to life.

_‘No, no no no.’_ He started to panic, now was NOT the time for an erection. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to push her off, but he knew he had too.

Again, she moaned, a little louder this time. He was thankful they were alone, or this would have been awkward. No, it was awkward regardless. He felt her fingers clasp on his upper arms, she wiggled again. He could feel the warmth rise in his stomach and over his cheeks. He hoped she wouldn’t wake up by the time he could calm himself down. But then he was sent over the edge.

“Robert….” She moaned. He felt his body go ridged at her moan. His eyes wide with questioning and he stopped breathing for the millionth time today.

She was having a dream, but just any dream, a sex dream –about him - while on top of him. Her moan sounded identical to when she said his name in the river, deep and full of lust.

“Fuck” MacCready whispered, not in his head. That was it, he was now growing fully hard. He wondered what she was dreaming about _exactly_ …

* * *

 

Sally felt so safe on his chest, she could hear his heart beating, slow and steady. She smiled. She was finally comfortable after the hot day, so she felt a calmness fall over her – before she knew it, she was asleep. Dreaming.

_In her dream, she exposed all her deep desires about MacCready, she and him where in the dark, emptiness around them. She wore nothing while he was dressed like earlier, white vest and his usual green bottoms. She felt liberated, before she knew what was happening - he grabbed her cheeks between his rough palms. He started by kissing her hard, pushing in his tongue - exploring her mouth deeply. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, tugging slightly, making him moan. He pulled away from the kiss, and ran his tongue down the side of her neck, one hand now in the small of her back, the other gently caressing her breast, thumbing over the nipple while he sucked on the sensitive skin of her collarbone.  She called his name. He moved lower, his mouth now clamped over her nipple, gently teasing the pink bud, using his teeth, but ever so soft. Her stomach coiled with heat, pleasure was shooting around her body, making her wet and her clit throb with lust._  
His hands began drifting over her stomach, followed by kisses and scraping of teeth, gently brushing over her scars. Her hands back in his hair, nails dragging over his scalp, he let out deep and spine tingling moan. He ran his hands down over her bony hips then brushed his fingers over her thighs, leaning down between her legs, spreading her open and smelling her. She bit her lip and blushed. Her breathing was heavy and she could feel her temperature rise. Before she knew it, he had his entire tongue pressed hard onto her folds, licking up all of her juices. He gripped harder on her thighs, so she didn’t move.   
He slowly ran up towards her clit, swollen and begging to be touched. “Please, Robert.” She begged. He smirked. He teased her, slowly circling around the bud, kissing her folds and thighs. She was breathing heavy now, feeling faint. 

_“Robert… please.” She begged again. He flashed his eyes up to meet hers, they were icy, cold but striking. This time he complied, gently brushing the tip of his sharp tongue on her exposed clit. She hissed, arching her back and hips down onto him. He let a small moan escape his throat as he tasted her. She was so close. He let go of one of her thighs, his fingers gently caressing her entrance, still dripping. Sally gasped at the touch, a sweat breaking over her brow and down her back. The pleasure was too much, she was so close.  
He pulled away from her, kissing her clit gently. Running two fingers up and down between her folds, until he slowly pushed his two digits inside of her. _

_“Fuck!” She yelled, feeling him curl into her, touching all the right spots. He kissed her thighs again, slowly pumping in and out of her. She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to come._

_“Sally” he said. She looked at him, sinking into his eyes._

_“Sally” he repeated. He stopped pleasuring here and he started to fade away._

_“Sally…” the world around her began to disappear, his touch left her and she snapped awake._

* * *

 

Sally suddenly realised she was back in the real world. She jumped up off MacCready, she was hot and sweaty, and her mouth was dry. He grabbed her hand and calmed her down.

_‘Fuck, oh my god, fuck, was I?’_ She questioned herself in thought. She looked at him, panicked, embarrassed and confused. She was breathing heavy, her mind wouldn’t slow down.

“Hey… I didn’t want to wake you, but you seemed…” MacCready didn’t finish the sentence. He wanted to say ‘ _you seemed like you were about to orgasm_ ’ but he knew he couldn’t. He let go of her hand, dropping it into his lap.

She looked down at the floor; her hair fell in front of her blushing features. Her hands, now in tight fists, stiff at her sides - she tried to calm down but her body refused. This wasn’t the first time she’d dreamed so intimately about MacCready. Well, a previous dream was a heavy make-out session, with clothes. She wouldn’t be embarrassed about the dream if alone, it’s the fact he was there.

_‘I hope I didn’t moan out loud’_ she thought. Nate once told she talked in her sleep, not often, but she did. He never said if she’d ever talked during a sex dream, so she wouldn’t know if she did or not. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, not just yet.

MacCready got up slowly, watching her, eyes never leaving her. He stepped closer, but only a little, he didn’t want to scare her away.

“Sally…” he whispered.

She could see his boots in her view on the floor, she slowly ran her eyes up his legs, over his groin, her stomach flipped. She continued to rise over his stomach and chest, covered only with a black t-shirt she found, then taking in a sharp inhaled, she looked at him – her face red and as tato. His eyes where half closed, his jaw slightly slacked.

She wanted to break the tension, she could feel her fists relax and her fingers fell open. Her eyes where now level with his, staring back into his baby-blues. Her mind flashed to her dream, of him watching her while his tongue worked magic, she could feel she was wet between her legs. Her breath was shaking, each inhale she could smell him again.  

He stepped a little closer, his hands reached forward and he gently cupped her face, his calloused thumb lightly brushed over her cheek, over tiny little freckles and a few scars. Sally felt her body limp in his touch, she reached and grabbed his arms for support, and her eyes began to close, feeling heavy. MacCready could feel his pulse in his ears.

The world stopped around them, time stood still and they were the only two in the world. MacCready started to slowly inch forward, filling the space between them. He slowly let his head tilt toward her, his eyes began to fall shut. Sally did the same, slowly letting the world disappear around her, the pair getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that little tease! Gotta keep you guys interested somehow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the next Chapter! I've been away on vacation and just got back. I have another chapter ready to go soon too!

A loud banging echoed through the empty room, the pair jumped and let each other go. MacCready walked away and brushed his hand through his hair, finally letting go the breath he didn’t realise he was holding, again.

“Hey, Blue? You there?” Piper’s voice pierced through the door, Sally didn’t move. Annoyed and frustrated. 

“Oh com’on Sally, I know you’re in there! I came all this way, I need to talk to you!” Piper rattled the door again, huffing at being ignored. Sally and MacCready never broke eye contact, he nodded sayings its okay, his gaze left her hazel eyes.

Sally walked heavily over to the door, grabbing the handle and pulling the wood open with a great force. She faked a smile,a flush still over her face, she loved Piper, she was her best friend but for the second time today, she was interrupted when close to MacCready and it was taking its toll.

“Piper, hello, what’s the matter?” She said through gritted teeth. She barely opened the door, keeping MacCready a secret, despite she didn’t need to. She shuffled her feet and waited for Piper to respond, she just looked at Sally with a confused and almost upset look. Her eyebrows knitted together and she opened and closed her mouth.

“I –er – just wanted to see how you were? I feel like I’ve not seen you in a while.” Piper tried to look passed Sally, she knew she was hiding something, or someone. She could see something moving in the back, unsure of the figure.

Sally let the tension in her body fall, she sighed and apologised.

“I’m sorry Piper, I’ve not been in the mood to travel, the weather.” Sally pointed to the sky, now orange and purple as the sun started to set, a cool breeze rolled through, Sally could feel it on her face and chest, cooling her down like a cold shower. “I would spend some time with you, I know you’ve travelled all this way but…” she trailed off again. Sally always trailed off, never knowing how to end a sentence or be truthful. She hated upsetting people.

“Buuuuuuut?” Piper repeated after a moment of silence. She placed her hands in her pockets, sheepishly, knowing she wasn’t going to get to hang out with Sally tonight. Sally could feel guilt fall over her, she used to do this in her past. Always blow off her friends to hang with a guy or study. She hated how she was then and thought she would change after marriage. Obviously not. Sally let her head drop and she opened the door fully, stepping to the side and letting Piper inside.

As soon as Piper stepped in, she saw MacCready sitting in a chair, looking angry. She smiled at him.

“Woah, MacCready, hey! I knew you’d be here.” Piper laughed, looking at Sally with a wrinkled nose. “What’s the matter? Did the bad guy get away in your comics again?” She eyed him sharply, Piper didn’t like MacCready and she couldn’t see what Sally saw in him. Even as a friend.

“I’m sorry, Blue, you should have said you had company, I would have left.” She looked at Sally who was still by the open door, arms folded and looking disgruntled. Piper coughed lightly, trying to break the tension in the room.

MacCready sighed, stomping his boots on the wooden floor and pushed himself off the chair, his head was still wired from moments before - he was so close to finally kissing the woman he loved. Maybe today wasn’t the day? Or would any day be the day? Is this the universe telling him not to move with his feelings? Maybe it was too soon after Lucy – even if it was over 2 years ago. He shook his head at the thought of his first love, he’d never forget her but he knew life moves on. Love moves on.

Hopefully tomorrow will be better, he might be able to drag her away from Sanctuary, and they can finally be alone. 

“I’ll – er- I’ll catch you later, Sally. You know where to find me.” He pushed passed Piper. He took huge strides to be back at Sally’s side, he stopped and looked at her with his soft baby blues. He rubbed her arm gently, not caring if Piper saw. He had to touch her one last time. He could see her eyes where shimmering, a small smile formed on her chapped lips. He finally let go, turned partly towards Piper;

“Piper.” He hissed

“See ya later, Bob!” She replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He hated how she knew his name, it was Sally’s fault but he couldn’t hate her – he knows that alcohol doesn’t hold secrets. He scoffed at the reporter and finally turned away, walking fast out of the wooden shake, wondering off down the warm street to his home.

Sally could still feel him on her after he left, the warmth of his hand on her, like an iron blistering her skin. She snapped back into the room and pushed the door shut turning to Piper and giving the woman a hug. The pair settled onto the couch and Piper looked at Sally, not saying a word but her face said _everything_.

“What?” Sally responded. Piper just continued to look at the red-head with her eyes squinted and nose wrinkled. Sally looked extremely unimpressed, she folded her arms around her body and looked away - a blush grew over her cheeks. Again.

“Oh com’on Blue, I’m not stupid. I can see _something_ went on here. Com’on, you can tell me everything. Well, more than what I _already_ know.” Sally looked at her friend, with a scowl. She hated herself for blabbing. Sally felt her mind cast back to the time she told Piper about her first intimate dream about MacCready.

* * *

 

_One drunken evening, the two girls started to play “2 truths and a lie”, they already learnt a lot about each other and the night slowly started to take a turn into the sexual topics. Piper was mainly interesting in finding out about pre-war sex and dating. To her surprise it wasn’t much different. The pair had drank way too much, bottles littered around them, along with wrappers from cakes and sweets. They decided to head over to the Red Rocket, just outside of Sanctuary, it became their little “girls only” club space. A safe space that had nothing but an old sofa, double bed, and lots and lots of unopened bottles of alcohol – from Vadim’s very strong Vodka to wine. The two women often found themselves let loose here, talking about everything, but mainly Sally’s past life. The two felt like sisters._

_Sally was sprawled out on the couch, while Piper took the bed – both looking at the ceiling of the old building, giggling away._

_“Okay, okay… okay…” Piper let out a small burp, Sally laughed at the sound. “Your turn, com’on, I want a REALLY - REALLY juicy truths!” She laughed into her hand, her speech slurring._

_Sally took in a deep breath, trying to think of 2 really interesting and personal truths. She loved her best friend, the pair could talk about anything, and nothing shocked the other._

_“Okay… hmm…. Okay…” Sally pushed herself onto her hip on her side, she gripped the fabric of the couch trying to stop the world from spinning. “Okay… I have… never…” she giggled, “Okay. I have had sex more than 10 times in one day… I love to have my nipples sucked… and I have had a near sex dream about Robert…” Sally let a puff of air escape her nose._

_“OH MY GOODNESS, BLUE!” Piper shot up from laying down and instantly regretted that decision. She held her fist to her mouth, stopping herself from being sick, swallowing the bile down._

_“What…. Who’s Robert?” Piper questioned. Sally could hear the cogs going around in her boozed up head. “Is… that MACREADY?” She gasped and slapped her hands to her mouth._

_Sally suddenly let a wave of cold flush through her body. Shit._

_“Errrrr” was the only thing she could reply. ‘Fuck, fuck fuck.’  
“No?” Sally said through a shaky breath. She couldn’t look at her friend. She suddenly felt guilty. MacCready told her his name in confidence and she just blurted it out, alcohol or not she’d betrayed his trust. _

_“WAIT! I could be lying.” Sally raised her eyebrows and her hand and waved it in front of her face. She tried to cover up her mistake and laugh it away. But Piper wasn’t having any of it._

_“Oh, no, Blue, I KNOW the lie is the sex thing, you already told me once before the most you’d had was about 5 times so DON’T GO TRYING TO COVER THAT UP!”_

_Shit. She was right. Her mind was swimming in alcohol and she couldn’t remember what she had or hadn’t told Piper._

_“Piper…. Please…” She begged her friend, she could feel her mind sober up over the thought that she betrayed MacCready. She didn’t want this to get out. She had to tell him once she saw him tomorrow. But Piper still wasn’t having any of it. Like a bolt of lightning struck her, Piper clasped her mouth again._

_“WAIT? A SEX DREAM? ABOUT MACCREADY? WHAT?” She said through a loud whisper. She finally let her hands fall from her face, her eyes wide and she giggled again._

_Sally smiled, not wanting to hide it anymore. She inhaled deeply through her nose and looked her friend in the eye._

_“YES! I have had a near-sex dream about, MACCREADY! There, now you know. Don’t worry, it wasn’t ‘that’ intimate, just a bit of kissing and heavy petting. But yeah, if you want to know, yes I kinda like him, okay? We’ve been through a lot together... I kinda like him…” Sally said in one long breath, she felt her lung burn from the lack of oxygen._

_Piper just giggled again, unsure how to process the new information. Her drunk mind was taking it’s time, but she looked at her with sober eyes. Piper rolled off the bed, and stumbled over to Sally, flopping down on the seat with a force, she touched her friend on the shoulder and smiled._

_“I’m happy for you Blue. You’ve been through a lot and deserve someone who makes you happy… even if it is that skinny smart-mouthed asshole!” She burst out laughing now, rolling onto her back and holding her stomach. Sally could only laugh too, she’d finally let the words escape her head._

_“So… you gonna do anything about it? Or? Do you think he likes you back?” Piper questioned, brushing her loose strands from her face._

_Sally sat and thought hard, as hard as a drunken mind could. She wasn’t sure if MacCready liked her back, she knew he still loved Lucy – but at the same time, she’d caught him glancing at her with that look on his face – the same look Nate had when he looked at her. Happy. They’d shared more than a lifetime of heartbreak between them, maybe he did like her back?_

_“I dunno, Piper.” She exhaled slowly. “I really don’t know.” She looked out of the open window at Sanctuary, knowing her sniper-friend was just over the bridge. It honestly took all Sally had NOT to go over there and confess her feelings. It wouldn’t be months later until she did._

* * *

 

Back in the present, Sally brought her attention back to her friend. She smiled at her, feeling her stomach in knots, like a stupid smitten teenager.

“I want to tell you, but it all happened so fast, I don’t know how to process it.” Sally turned her head down, letting her waves fall over her face. She played with a loose strand on her shorts, thumbing the string between her fingers.

“Sal – please. I’m your friend, tell me.” Piper knew she was pushing her friend, but she kind of wanted to play cupid now. Seeing the two flirt on and off for months was even driving Piper insane. She let her friend sit quietly for a moment. Sally took in the biggest breath, held it and let it go, feeling her tense body relax. She didn’t look at her friend, only spoke.

“I love Robert, Piper. I really do. I’m not just saying it, I really do.” Sally still eyed her shorts, not wanting to look at her friend. Piper jumped off the couch and punched her fist into the air.

“YES I KNEW IT!” She yelled, smiling and laughing. “That’s amazing Sally! Have you told him?” She questioned, slapping her lightly with the back of her hand. She flopped back on the seat and leaned in close, like she was hearing a secret.

“No I haven’t told him. But I want to, I really… really want to.” She blushed. “But – I – er… Piper. I just had a sex dream about him, while we were cuddling.” She could feel her face slowly turn red. She normally wouldn’t get embarrassed with Piper – but this time, she was.

Piper let her jaw fall open, unable to respond. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to let words escape. She ran her fingers through her hatless hair and she sat back in her seat.

“Oh, wow, Blue. That’s… er… that’s something.” Piper placed her boot on the coffee table, the wood creaked with age. “What? Did that JUST happen before I got here?”

Sally could only nod. She stood up and walked away from her seat, stretching her tense legs.

“SO much had happened today Piper. I… er… had a moment in the river, thinking of him sexually again. Then I had another more personal moment in his house, yes, I know. Then he nearly caught me, then we nearly kissed, then we rolled around in the water, then THIS! Oh my god, SO much has just happened and SO many interruptions!” She paced back and forth, hands on her hips. Piper looked apologetic and looked away. “No, Piper, sorry. First the water-pump, then Hancock, now you! Maybe the universe is telling us…” She sighed. “No?”

Piper could hear her friends voice crack, she stood up and went for another hug, the pair embraced for a while.

“Sally. The universe isn’t telling you anything. You are the only person who can control you. Don’t forget that. She pecked her friend on the side of her head, brushing her hands down her back in comfort. She pulled away and griped Sally’s shoulders. Staring at her in the eyes, harshly.

“I’m gonna go, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, it can wait, promise. I think you need time alone to think - but seriously, Blue. As an outsider, there's something there - I just think both of you are too scared to be the first to say something. But I know you, you have a way with words. It'll be okay.” Piper let a smile form on her plump lips. Letting go of her friend, slowly inched towards the front door where she pulled the wood open wide, a small breeze let itself in.

“Thank you Piper. I owe you one.” Sally nodded and watched as her friend left her alone in her house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter... is gonna be good. Filthy good. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil something to keep y'all interested.

MacCready stormed into his house with a force, he could punch down a tree with all the adrenaline he had in his system. He was so close. So close to finally kissing Sally. He could feel her become weak in his touch, practically falling for him. But that good-for-nothing Piper had to ruin everything. He should be kissing her right now, his arms touching every inch of her, her hands rubbing through his thick hair, their tongues connecting and exploring each other’s mouths. Instead, he’s left alone in his home with another ranging erection.

He collapsed onto his bed, the framed squeaked with the change of force, rocking gently. He threw his head back onto the pillow, trying to calm himself down. He was so angry, he hadn’t been this angry in a while. Sally made him a new man, less salty and calmer, he didn’t want to fall back into old habits but tonight, no - _today_ , really sent him over the edge. He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, trying to supress the headache forming between his brows. He kicked off his boots, heavily thumping on the wooden floor below. Pulling himself up, feeling his uncomfortable hard on rub against his tight underwear and the hard zip of his jeans. He hissed at the pain – palming his hard cock, trying to release the discomfort. He thought of Sally, back in the water, shimmering in the sun, breasts perky and begging him to touch them from afar. MacCready let an exhale escape from his thin lips, thinking of her round hips, her tiny waist, she was perfectly curvy – a woman.

_‘Yeah, she was a woman and I am still a boy, I could never have her.’_ He thought bitterly. But the idea fuelled his inner core, she’d know how to treat him right, show him everything he needed to know about a woman’s body – how to bring her to eternal bliss, make her forget who she was, how to make her want to stay with him forever.

He slowly stood up, thumbing the zipper of his jeans, pulling the button free, pushing the thick fabric from his hips, feeling his rock hard member feel slightly free. He gently set back down, he reached into his underwear and palmed his cock, he hissed at the rough touch. He imagined Sally’s soft and gentle hands around him, slowly pumping him – her thin fingers wrapping around him tightly, while he kissed her neck and he rolled her nipples between his fingertips. Her breathing his name into his ear. He collapsed back onto the bed, cock in hand.

He could feel a pressure build in his stomach already, a warmth spread around his torso at the thought of her – he lent back, spitting into his hand, and slowly began to stroke himself. This wasn’t the first time he’d thought of Sally while he masturbated, the last time he tried not to think of her – but while he climaxed, she shot into his head like a bullet. But this time, she was all he could think about, the curve of her neck, her sharp round hips digging into him, the softness of her breasts pressed on his chest. He felt a moan deep in his throat.

He could feel his hips buckle under his touch, he ran his thumb over the tip, feeling a few beads of pre-cum escape from the slit. He hissed again, gasping at his touch around the sensitive head. He started to speed up, a sweat formed on his brow, he thought back to Sally – picturing her on top him, grinding down on his robbing cock, her folds wet and dripping just for him. His head shot back in pleasure, the thought of fucking her made him weak. No, he wouldn’t fuck her, unless she wanted to – he’d make love to her, pleasure her until she couldn’t take it anymore, soft and slow and passionate - he’d watch her orgasm over and over, make her call his name until she came undone, from the sun setting to the sun rising.

He could feel a smile on his lips, he wanted to make her cum so much. He wanted to watch her squirm under his touch. His cock started to twitch at the thought, he started to keep rhythm now, a hotness coiled in his groin, his lower back ached – he was getting close. He thumbed the head again, he thrusted into his hand, a quiet ‘fuck‘ fell from his lips – he went back to his shaft, pumping harder now, wanting to cum from the pleasure. He shut his eyes and thought back to Sally, he wanted to taste her – he knew she’d taste so sweet. His mouth watered for Sally’s sweetness, to taste her juices and make her orgasm from his tongue alone.

But most of all, he wanted to feel her with his cock, her warmth, her wetness, the tightness of her – he wanted to fuck her in all positions, watch while she rode him, him fucking her from behind, on her back while he watched her climax. The thoughts were becoming too much, his speed was lightening now, when his body couldn’t take anymore - his head shot back in pleasure, white flashed before his eyes, his ears rang, his hips thrusted and his cock exploded with cum all over his stomach. A few last pumps and he dripped over himself, his breath heavy and his body was damp with sweat. His cock became too sensitive to touch, he let himself go and he could feel his member slowly soften – his hot cum oozed down his flat stomach.

Suddenly MacCready snapped back into this world, he relished in his afterglow, thinking only of her. He wanted to hold her, the afterglow isn’t the same alone, he reached over and picked up a worn old t-shirt, using it to clean himself off, and he tucked himself back into his underwear and rested on his bed. He placed his arm behind his head and began to slowly fade into a dreamless sleep, not before looking over at the centre of the room, the last time she was in here – he remembered she looked breathless and ready to pop. He thought he saw her touching his clothes, he thought she saw her hand escape from inside her shorts, but maybe he was making that up. ‘ _Was she touching herself?’_ He thought, he chuckled lightly. ‘ _Nah, I was seeing things._ ’ The thought of her touching herself to him? His mind shot to her touching herself, his name on her lips – his cheeks grew pink. He denied the thought, shaking his head.

_Impossible._

* * *

  
The room felt heavy. Sally looked around her now empty house and saw the hollow glass of whiskey on the coffee table – she bent down and picked up the glass. Touching the rim to her lips, feeling MacCready on her. She shook her head, a small chuckle left her lips and put the glass back down on the rotting coffee table. She needed to clear her head and she knew just the right way – she’d never experienced such sexual tension since she was a teen, she was on edge and needed to be let go.

Sally turned on her heels and locked her front door, pulled the drapes too and headed over to her bedroom, pushing the door shut with a click – she leaned against the hard wood, cool under her fingertips. She pressed her forehead on the door, letting a small breath out of her nose.

She could feel herself become hot, her stomach ached and her sex was on fire. She ran over to her other window – catching a glimpse of the outside world. The Commonwealth was now dark – only the faint glow from people’s houses entered her pupils. The sky was littered with stars and she could only hear the low hum of a generator outside. She pulled the curtains to – cutting out the world, for all she knew, she was the only one left in this godforsaken wasteland. Sally flicked on the bedside light, a soft candlelight glow flickered around the room, causing shadows to dance.

She slowly stripped off, pulling her t-shirt over her head, her breasts bounced once free. She then pushed down her shorts from her hips, her underwear followed. She stepped out of the fabric and sprawled out onto her clean linens. She smelt in the cleanliness of Abraxo Cleaner, her mind flashed back to before the war, of lazy summer mornings where she and Nate slept in and made love. She felt a ping of guilt in her chest – ‘ _Nate._ ’ She sighed. She did love her husband… ex-husband. She would until the day she died, but sometimes you can have more than one soulmate, and she knew it was MacCready – Robert Joseph. The Merc with a sharp tongue and a heart of a kid. She smiled at the thought of him – she was truly smitten.

She took in a deep breath and let her hands wonder her body – gently brushing over her exposed and sensitive nipples, gliding down her stomach now covered in scars and bruises. She was so gentle it felt like a feather – her senses became heightened and her nerves were on fire. Her mind started to think of Nate, she thought of the first time they had sex, how he was so gentle and thoughtful. She thought of the quickie they had in the park – which lead to their son. She thought of the time they tried a new position, or technique she’d read in a magazine.

Sally finally let her hands caress down herself, she ran her fingers through the patch of hair – she lifted her legs and she caressed down her thighs. She could feel small bursts of heat in her stomach and around her sex, her clit was being to gently throb from pleasure. She took in another breath, but this time, she could smell MacCready on her skin – the gun oil, his sweat. But mostly just _him - it_ was like heaven to her – she turned her head and she inhaled her shoulder – ‘ _Robert…_ ’ she thought, a small smirk forming on her lips.

She pictured him over her, his body pressing down on her, his thin but slightly muscular arms wrapped around her body. She let out a small groan. Sally finally let herself touch her sex, she ran her middle finger down between her wet folds, her touch felt like a hot iron. Her other hand still on her breast, pinching her nipple until it slightly hurt. She let her finger now slide upwards towards her clit, the heat of her wetness reminded her of her dream – MacCready’s hot tongue flicking her clit. She let out a shaky breath at the image, she’d give anything to have him here – if he wanted to be here. She finally pulled back the hood of her clit, exposing the sensitive bud – she ran her finger around the button and she could feel her temperature rise.

A bolt of lightning flashed through her system, her senses now on red alert. The pleasure growing in her clit while she rubbed it, a little rougher now. She placed her other hand now between her legs, teasing her entrance. She arched her back and slowly pushed in her two fingers, stretching herself out. ‘ _Fuck, I’ve missed this_.’ She let out another moan, deeper this time, her fingers sliding inside her hot sex. She stopped and let in another breath, then she curled her fingers and pressed that sweet spot – causing her to gasp hard. She could feel her cheeks and chest were now flushed, a small sweat formed on her brow. She adjusted herself, bringing her leg towards her chest. She pushed her fingers in slightly deeper, but still pressed against the sweet spot. Her dominate hand still rubbed her clit, slowly now, keeping a rhythm.

Her mind shot back again to her dream, she pictured MacCready between her legs, his strong hands around her thighs, his fingers deep inside her, stretching her. She hissed with pleasure – she could feel herself getting close, a heat coiled in her stomach and her clit was become too delicate to touch. Her she began to slowly pump her fingers faster, still pushing hard on the front wall, rubbing her g-spot.

Her vision become blurry, her mind was swimming again. She thought of MacCready again, imagining him inside her, pleasuring her, his mouth on her neck and his cock deep inside. That image was enough to finish her off – a few more rough rubs of her clit and she exploded into orgasm, her head shot back into the pillow, her fingers rubbed her sweet spot again. She clit became too hot to touch, she shook in pleasure and her breath stopped. The heat ran around her body, her toes curled and she could feel her pulse in her ears.

Sally finally pulled her fingers outs from inside her, and she flopped both arms down by her sides – gasping for breath. She wiped her fingers on the bed sheet, and rolled onto her side. She could feel her back was damp with sweat and a small patch of wetness pooled just below between her legs.

Sally let out a small laugh, she pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes – lights flashed and danced in her vision. Her body started to cool down now, but her mind was still on fire. She rolled out of bed and got dressed, this time into a pair of loose bottoms and a new vest. Sally opened the curtains and her eyes shot straight to his house, the light was on and she could see his shadow behind thin fabric.

She could feel a new warmth grow in her chest – she missed him already and he’d not been gone long. She could feel a smile form naturally on her lips. She crawled back into bed, leaving herself to think about what she wanted – and yet she knew, she wanted him to love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filth... just filth. Hope it got you hot under the collar. Next few chapters will be a little slower, but the burn is so hot it feels so good!
> 
> p.s first time writing something like this, hope I did well!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. I have a few chapters in the works but I'm getting lost a little since I can't concentrate on the fic right now. I hope I'll get somewhere soon! If not, I might leave it and do some one-shots for a while.  
> Nevertheless! Enjoy!

Sally woke with a headache, not a good sign for the day. She rolled over and looked at her Pip-boy; 5:40am. She could understand why she was awake so early, after her little, “alone time” she fell straight asleep. She tried to stay awake, thinking of the pros and cons about confessing her love to MacCready but the post-orgasm dopamine ran through her veins and she was asleep in no time.

She didn’t dream last night, the first time in a while. The last time she endured a blissful night’s sleep was when she stayed the night in the Institute just after finding Shaun. But after 2 days without sleep and the emotional cannonball that hit her in the stomach and chest, she wasn’t shocked that her body and mind were truly exhausted.

She was hoping to dream of MacCready, to get some answers from her subconscious. Instead, she was still left in the same spot as last night. Except she knew that what she felt wasn’t just an infatuation, she missed everything about him, not just the idea of sex. She knew after climaxing her real thoughts would surface and they all screamed at her - love.

She rubbed the gunk out of her eyes and ran her fingers through her messy orange hair, she felt greasy and horrible. From both yesterday’s heat and last night, she was a mess. Sally tugged herself out of the mess of bedsheets that wrapped around her body and went towards the window, pulled apart the tattered old fabric, letting the newly found daylight enter the room. The sky was as orange as her hair, with hints of purple and blue, a few clouds floated along the horizon. Sally saw two guards stroll up the street, ending their nightshift, she turned away before they could see their General wrapped in a bedsheet.

Her feet tapped lightly on the wood below, she grabbed a jacket and covered her cool shoulders. She knew today would be as blistering as yesterday, but the morning was refreshingly cool. She exited her bedroom, heading towards her bathroom – she gazed at her broken reflection. Everyday Sally didn’t recognise herself, her face was covered in small grazes and scars, her hair a frizzy mess and her eyes – hollow and looked broken behind. Her under-eye bags were dark and her lips cracked, the signs of the Commonwealth drew a map over her features.

She shook her head and ignored her reflection, turning the tap, only for the metal to rattle and hiss. _‘Oh, yeah, no water’_ she thought with distain. She’d have to ask Sturgers if there’s any progress, another day like this and she’ll loose her mind. Despite all the changes she’d had to endure, her personal hygiene was something she’d never shake. Despite her quick dip in the water, it felt like it did nothing to her skin.

Sally huffed and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, causing the frame of her new home to shake. Her eyes shot to her trinkets shelf, watching the pieces gently rock – praying nothing would fall. She wandered over and eyed the pieces, which brought a smile to her face. Each item meant the world to her, more than anything she’d ever had.

A small printed message from Piper, an empty bottle of whiskey from Hancock, Deacon’s “synth recall code” note, a small pile of Eddie Winter tapes from Nick, a medal from Preston, Cait’s last Jet inhaler, an Stimpack from Curie, an empty milk bottle from Strong and hanging above on a plaque, the _Righteous Authority_ gun from Danse. But finally, at the very end, a small wooden solider.

Sally swallowed hard, her throat dry and raw. She gently ran her fingers along the wooden shelf, below the wooden figure, her heart sank in her chest. She couldn’t believe it when MacCready gave this to her, she knew it meant everything to him but for her to have it? She couldn’t understand, but as a thank you for the trust, she gave him her husband’s wedding band. MacCready couldn’t accept the gift, but she insisted.

 

* * *

 

_“Sally, really, I-I can’t take this, it means too much to you…” MacCready stammered, eying the gold band in his palm, before extending out his hand giving it back to her._

_Sally just stood there, arms by her sides and looking right into his soul, her face was wet with tears and her lip quivered._

_“You gave me this, I want you to have that.” She said softly. “I’m serious. You trust me to have this, so why can’t you have that in return?” She gestured lightly towards his hand. She was right, it wouldn’t be fair if he didn’t accept. He rolled the band around in his palm, feeling the smooth texture between his fingers._

_MacCready sighed heavy and placed the gold ring in his top pocket, buttoning it closed. His hands where shaking so hard, his breath ragged. Sally stepped forward and took the man in her arms, pulling him so tight it hurt, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his head pressed into her shoulder. The two stayed in the embrace for what felt like forever. MacCready wanted to cry, but he couldn’t bring himself into tears, but Sally did. She sobbed till it hurt her face, his duster shoulder was wet with her tears. The two stood atop of the Dunwich Boreres, just after a near death experience inside the pit, stars shining even brighter tonight._

_When the two let go, they just laughed, he wiped away the last few tears on her face with his sleeve, still laughing._

_“Hey, did you hear that one about the SuperMutant who wondered why a rock kept getting bigger? Then it hit him” MacCready chuckled, trying to lightening the mood. Sally laughed in return._

_“Yeah, I have, you’ve told me before.” She looked at him again, “But thank you.”_

_She saw something in his eyes, a small glisten of emotion. She couldn’t be sure what it was, but she swore she saw something new in him that day. She herself suddenly felt closer to him than ever before. The walls were down._

* * *

 

A smile grew over Sally’s lips, that was the first time she knew they would be more than just friends, they’d learnt so much about one-another and after the hallucinations and nearly dying for the millionth time, they both knew it was the right time to cement their friendship. Two sides of the same coin.

Her stomach flipped and groaned at the same time, she knew he had to eat something, but her heart called to be with MacCready. The redhead sighed and patted back over to the bathroom, picking up a few cans of water from her kitchen counter. Sally stripped off the jacket from her shoulders, unwrapped the bedsheet from around her body and stood inside the bathtub, grabbing a clean flannel she dipped the cloth into a can of water and wiped herself clean, pushing away the memories of last night from her skin.

A small breeze crept into the room, sending a shiver down her spine – she gasped at the cold and quickly cleaned the rest of her pale skin. She took a small container of various scented soaps, vanilla, mango, lemon, orange, in her hand and let the smooth soap roll over her skin, filling the air with that familiar sent. Her mind snapped to the first time she used the soap around MacCready, the pair were still not friends but the bond was growing.

 

* * *

 

_“You smell like a Fancy Lads Cake, why even use that stuff? It’ll just get you noticed and killed quicker.” MacCready scoffed, his feet crossed beneath him while he eyed over a comic book._

_“I do it because I still want to feel like myself, it makes me feel… I dunno… something. I like it, you better get used to it!” She pointed a sharp gloved finger at him on the floor. She snapped shut an old Mentats case filled with mushed up bars of soap._

_He shifted slightly, not wanted to show that he rather enjoyed the pleasant smell, it was much better than the usual odours of the Commonwealth._

_“Wh-what is that anyway? Those scents, they don’t smell like anything I know of, except the cakes.” He eyed her quickly, not wanted to seem overly interested at his Bosses grooming habits._

_“Oh, it’s a mix of soaps I found, some of my favourites, vanilla, lemon, orange, raspberry, mango-”_

_“Did you just say Mungo?” His head shot up and his eyes where wide, cutting her off. She looked at him, perplexed, her brows knitted together and she shook her head lightly._

_“No, MANGO, not, what? Mungo?” Sally blinked and the air went thick. MacCready felt his hairs on the back of his neck stand, he rolled his shoulders and sniffed._

_“Nothing, it- it’s nothing. Just an old thing I used to say, when I was a kid.” Sniffing, he placed his gaze back to the comic book, but didn’t read the words._

_“I can’t imagine you as a kid, even though you are still one. Whenever I see kids out here, I – I – I can’t believe how many survive.” She wondered over to a window, and looked into the black of night._

_“It’s not easy, heck, I think I had it fu-freaking easy to be honest.” He turned the page, the sound of paper echoed in the abandoned house they found._

_“Oh, how so?” She turned back and sat next to him, her knee brushed up against his accidently, the pair jumped and she let out a breathy laugh._

_“I picked up a sniper-rifle when I was ten and I never looked back. I lived underground in a place called Little Lamplight…”_

* * *

 

Sally snapped back into reality, she’d never forget that time, when he knew everything about her – Shaun, her husband, her past, but she knew nothing of him. He’d finally opened up after a few weeks on the road, and the rest was history. She slowly saw those walls he built around himself come down, and soon she learnt he was just a big kid, always telling jokes, bad puns and reading comics.

She stepped out of the tub and patted herself dry wrapping the towel around herself, she bent over the tub, taking the last can of water and carefully pouring the liquid over her curled orange hair – she brushed her fingers through the curls, making sure to rub her scalp.

Once she felt clean, Sally found a spare change of clothes, a pair of jeans and a black button-down shirt. She knew the weather wouldn’t get hot till later, she’d change then. She threw the clothes on hastily, when she heard a small knock rattled her door, she ran over and threw open the heavy wood. Preston stood proudly, holding his holstered gun by his side, he tipped his hat at the sight of Sally.

“General, Good Morning, I hope I didn’t wake you, I heard noises and I thought you’d be awake.” He smiled at her politely, his eyes wrinkled with stress and tiredness. 

“Yeah, no worries Preston, I’m up and ready for the day.” She flashed a white-toothed smile at him, “What did you need today?” She shifted her weight under her bare feet, the cold tickling her toes.

“I just needed you to go over some of the paperwork from the week, we have a new caravan that wishes to trade and other things, and everything is on your desk in the office. If you need anything, I’ll be patrolling around for a while – take in some of this cool air while it lasts.” He tipped his hat, then swiftly turned on his heels and headed down the street.

“Thanks Preston!” She called, trying to not wake the whole street. She tip-toed back inside, rubbing her arms for warmth. Running into her bedroom, she rummaged through a small jewellery box and picked out a small golden tube – flicking off the cap, she ran a small stick of bright red lipstick over her mouth, then ran a kohl pencil over her eyelids, adding a small flick on the outer corner – her signature look. She grabbed her leather jacket and spare pair of shorts - and stepped into her boots – not before picking up her Pip-Boy and heading out of her home.


	8. Chapter 8

MacCready woke up feeling relaxed, since he met Sally, his sleeping became deeper and he didn't feel on edge. He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair, brushing the overgrown locks from his eyes. He rolled off his bed, reaching over to his now-fixed watch, 9:35 am. Standing up his mind thought back to yesterday, of Sally. His stomach filled with heat and he smiled.

_‘Tonight’s the night, I have to tell her, everything, my love, my passion, my – how she’s my whole world now.’_

He took a Nuka-Cola from the small cool box at the end of his bed and gulped down the whole bottle in one go, he wiped away any excess from his mouth and threw the bottle in the corner, along with the others. The bottles chinked and the noise rang loudly throughout the room. He removed his shirt and pants, replacing them with fresh new ones, but this time he grabbed his signature duster and hat, loosely throwing the jacket on his shoulders but not tying the belt. He decided to leave his sniper rifle, he knew it was safe to wonder Sanctuary without it.

MacCready stepped out into the fresh air of Sanctuary, breathing in the smell of fresh food coming from the mess-hall. The sun was hot, but not enough to bother the merc. His stomach rumbled but he had to go see Sally and say good morning, like he had done for weeks. Strolling up towards the cul-de-sac, passing by the new farm. He tipped his hat to the residents and found himself outside the new Offices of Sanctuary, or has he calls it; _The place where the people with the funny hats do boring stuff._  

He hated that Sally was the General of the Minute Men, she was good, no doubt, the best but she belonged on the open road with him – the two were like a well-oiled machine, the dynamic-duo of the Commonwealth. He always felt selfish but they needed to be out there, together. But he also knew she loved helping people, growing and building new settlements. The Wasteland didn’t feel as baron now with her in it, a small haze of hope wondered through the streets.

 

* * *

 

_"Why even help these people? What have they ever done for you?" He questioned, swapped his gun from one shoulder to the other,_ _rolling the newly free shoulder, nearing the joint clunk from strain._

_Sally walked a few paces in front on him, checking her Pip-Boy, the faint glow making a halo around her form._

_“Hmm?” She responded, tapping away, getting the next Settlement location ready on her map._

_MacCready scoffed; “I said, why even help these people? Do they pay you? Nothing’s worth doing without a few caps at the end of it.” He eyed around her, checking for danger between the trees._

_They’d only known each other for a week and he was already getting on her last nerve. Sally turned sharp on her heels, stopping in front of the merc. He nearly bumped into her, turned his attention back to her at the last second. She titled her head down, looking at him with her doe-eyes._

_He stumbled a little, trying to balance himself. She placed her fingers on his chest, at arm’s length._

_“I help them because it’s the right thing to do. And yes, they sometimes pay us as a thank you, but all the money goes towards the Minute Men. So we can pay for guns, ammo, supplies.” She smirked, “For sharp-tongued ex-gunners who can help their General.” She titled her head to the side, smiling at him – but a sarcastic smile, no teeth._

_He frowned at her comment, letting a puff of air escape his nose; “Seems like a waste, if you ask me.” He pushed her hand away, walking around her and staring into the distance._

_Sally didn’t move, placing one hand on her hip and rocking to one side._

_“Well, I never did ask, you did.” She called out, “and BESIDES, I’m not from this time! I actually LIKE helping people, something lacking in this shithole. Common courtesy!”_

_MacCready shook his head; ‘what an idiot.’ Then the sound of music entered his ears, making him cringe. “Oh com’on! Really?!” He turned to see the biggest shit-eating grin on her face._

_She ran and caught up with him, smacking him on the shoulder._

_"Suck it up, pretty-boy." She pushed him away from herself and walked ahead. Singing along at the top of her lungs._

_MacCready blinked at her; ‘Fuc-freaking heck, she’s one of those crazy ones.’_

* * *

 

Stepping towards the building, he could hear the faints sounds of music coming from the wooden building. MacCready smirked when he could hear Sally singing along – he ignored the front door and headed around the back, following the sounds of her voice.

He cautiously snuck up to the open window, kneeling down and removing his hat, and he carefully peered into the room. Sally was bouncing around the office, swaying her hips and shaking her hair, her arms waved about and she was singing at the top of her lungs.

“COS I’M A WANDER, YEAH A WANDER, I ROAM AROUND AROUND AROUND AROUND!" Sally sang, spinning around.

MacCready found himself blushing and smiling, he loved seeing her so happy, so carefree. He kept quiet, wondering if she’d keep going. He’d caught her dancing before, but in her home, soft and slow, nothing like this – he knew her free spirit and crazy personality was too much to be closed up in a room for so long.

The song came to a close and Sally finally stopped jumping around, she flipped the hair from her face and took a quick swig of water, not before Travis’s voice filled the room.

_“_ _Next we've got Betty Hutton. She's... well, she's pretty good. Right?_ _“_

Sally waved her hand in the air with excitement, she quickly placed down her water and ran over to the radio, turning the dial, and Travis' voice grew louder.

“Oh, yes, a lil’ bit of Betty! Please let it be- ”

The radio blasted out trumpets, and Sally screamed “YES!” into the air. MacCready’s eyes went wide, his thoughts echoed of her screaming, yes, over and over. His stomach pooled with heat and his cock twitched in his pants. _‘Oh, fuc-freaking no’_ He thought to himself. He briefly looked away, staring at the dry dirt on the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to remove any sin filled thoughts, before shaking his head and returning his gaze to the woman in the window.

Sally, began strutting around the room, her hands on her waist, shaking her head side to side and swaying her hips. She sang along to the smooth jazz, dancing along to each note. She leaned against the desk, it shook under the movement – placing one hand behind her head and her leg bent, looking like a Nuka-girl pin-up. He now noticed her red lips, she wore make-up, but not often, never on the road. Seeing her with the lipstick on reminded him how she was not from this time – a piece of history unfrozen.

His eyes never left her – watching her sexily walk between the desks and chairs, flicking her hair around, she shimmied her shoulders and he watched her breasts shake underneath her loose shirt. He observed as she straddled a chair backward, parting her legs and rubbing her thighs with her hands, she arched her back and exposed her neck. Still singing, she pretended to sing to someone in the chair.

“But then he turns on those charms, and there I am in his arms, and I forget why I'm mad…”

MacCready could feel the smile on his face hurt his cheeks, he was so in love with her right now. He wanted to run in and kiss her but he was enjoying the show too much.

Sally continued to parade around the room, still acting like a pin-up or a sexual golden-aged Hollywood star, she placed her leg on the desk and ran her fingers from her foot to her thigh, his eyes drank in every inch of her skin.

“He's a demon, he's a devil…” She cocked her hip and threw her arms above her head, she squeaked with the music. “A doll…”

The music pumped out an instrumental flood of trumpets, she ran her hands down her body, following each curve. MacCready was being to heat up now, he could feel his cock growing harder and harder, the pressure in his groin was building. But he couldn’t look away. His smile grew into a slack-jawed dorky stare, his mouth was drying up.

The song was cut short, and the final chorus grew – Sally threw herself back onto the desk and sang along with the last long note, throwing her head back, and taking in a few deep breaths.

The radio fell silent and she could only hear the faint applause of a single pair of hands, her head shot forward and she nearly fell from the desk. She placed her hand on her chest, now panting for breath, she looked over to the window and saw MacCready.

“Fucking Christ!” She swore loudly.

MacCready leant into the open window, elbows resting on the sill and he placed his hands on the sides of his face, resting his chin on his palms. He flashed her a cocky grin, despite trying to position himself so his erection wouldn't hurt.

 “Wow, what a show, and it’s not even noon. Aren’t I a lucky boy?” He ran his eyes up and down her body, taking her in once last time.

"Fucking hell Mac, you scared the shit outta me!" She gasped for breath and stood up, pushing away from the desk, she hunched her shoulders from embarrassment. She quickly ran and turned off the old radio. "How long were you there for?" A thin pink blush grew over her cheeks and nose.

"Long enough," MacCready smirked at her again, laughing deeply. Sally could feel the laugh run down her spine.

“You’re a pervert, watching me dance around like… well, like that… I – I – I can’t believe you saw that!” She turned away, putting her face into her hands. 

He laughed again.

“Hey, sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have watched you, I was going to say something but you looked so fuc- I mean so freaking sssss…. ” he trailed off, a habit he picked up from her.

Their eyes met, his blue to her hazel and the world stopped around them. Sally straightened up, a newfound sexuality rose from within her. She smirked at him, slowly walking over, making sure to rock her hips. MacCready lost the smirk on his face and went back to the slack-jawed dorky stare from before. He didn’t expect her to be so forward.

“Sooo…. What?” She looked at him with hooded eyes, MacCready tried to respond but his brain stopped working, his mouth ran dry and his hands fell from his face. ‘ _So fucking hot, so sexy, so perfect.’ He thought._

She finally reached the window, she looked down and saw his duster jacket, and she grabbed at the lapels, rubbing the fabric between her fingertips, slowly pulling him towards her.

“Finally, the smart-mouth is lost for words… So ‘ _what’_ Robert?” She whispered, slowly inching her face towards his. MacCready couldn’t speak, the only thing that escaped his mouth were incoherent words and noises. He never wanted to take someone so bad as right now, Lucy was never like this – she was always a little shy. He’d never been around a woman who was like this, controlling, sexual and just oozing with power over him.

Sally leaned passed his face, and whispered into his ear;

"You're a dirty boy." Before MacCready could comprehend what she said, he found himself falling backward into the grass below. Sally pushed hard onto his chest and laughed sharply. His arm waved in front of him, trying to grab onto anything. Before he knew it, he was flat on his back on the ground, a sharp pain rang around his body with the hard landing. But he didn't care, he laughed along with her and sat up. She laughed into her hands, she did feel bad, it did look like it hurt.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Sally asked between laughs, she leaned through the window, her stomach pressing hard on the window sill and she reached for him. He could see her exposed breasts over the top of her shirt and through the gaps between the buttons. His cheeks flushed again with heat, he reached out for her open hand and pulled himself up.

MacCready brushed off the dirt from his jack and pants. He laughed at himself, slowly feeling his hard member slowly go down in his pants.

“I kinda deserved that one did I?” He smiled at her again, his eyes caught hers again. Her once soft hazel eyes were black, like yesterday by the river, he felt a breath get caught in his throat, and he stood still – like prey caught by predator.

He could feel something rise in his stomach, his eyes darted between hers and he took in a deep breath.

“Sally, I really want to talk to you… when you have a moment.” He was shocked by himself, he didn’t realise he was going to say that.

He could see her eyes soften, once black lust-filled now turning lax. Her features softened too, she smiled at him.

“Oh, yes, I’m not free right this second but maybe this evening? I’m sorry, I’m just swamped right now.” She lied. She was nervous, after yesterday, after last night, she knew she had to say something to him, but she needed to think first.

He smiled at her, that sweet heart-melting smile she’d come to love.

“Yeah, no problem. When do you think you’ll be finished?” MacCready looked at her again, his eyes searched deep to find the answers he needed. She smiled back at him, flashing her pearly whites behind her strong red lips.

“Around 2?” She questioned, looking at the pile of paperwork behind her.

“I’ll meet you at yours.”

“Sounds perfect.” Sally brushed a small piece of hair out of her face, she let out a small giggle, then went back to her desk. She thumbed some paperwork and she watched as MacCready’s figure leave the window.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, had a lovely holiday over in Florida! This is something I thought about ages ago and I'm happy to have brought it to life. I hope it does Mac's character justice.  
> I've not worked on this in so long and I do hope to get back into it but I've lost the flow, might be another while till I get back into updating. This chapter has been sat waiting for a while, I forgot.

The day dragged on long, the heat started to grow over Sanctuary and it even got MacCready irritated. He paced around the settlement, trying to think of the right things to say tonight. His mind pondered all the possible outcomes, from the good down to the worst. He knew the worst wouldn’t happen… or would it? The pair had been through a lot together, held each other through tears and emotional torture, fixed wounds and eased aches, he knew she had to have felt something.

_‘If I confess everything and she laughs in my face, I’ll just go crawling back to Good Neighbor and never see her again.’_ He cringed at the thought of going back there. He pulled the gun from his back and rested it on the dirt, he sat by the weapon and leaned on a tree, pressing his fingers around the bridge of his nose.

His mind thought of the time they met; she had almost made her way into Institute when she came to him for help, hearing about his work from Hancock. She needed to learn about how the Gunners operated, and what better way than asking one herself. A pocket full of 200 caps later and he told her everything he knew.

Then remembering the time she has broke down and told him all about herself, the time he told her about Lucy and Duncan, the time she fell through the floor and hurt herself, the time they fought a Deathclaw, when they spent hours searching for rare items to sell, each time he watched her sleep when he should have been keeping guard.   
The first time he heard her psychotic laugh when she blew the head of a Super Mutant, when they nearly got killed and found safety in that tiny closet. The time she nearly lost a tooth fighting at the bar, hearing her and Piper laugh like sisters, comforting her when she sent Synth-Shaun to live at Vault 81. The first time they hugged after defeating Winlock and Barnes, when they both got embarrassed from the hug.

The one day he finally told her about his son, and before he could ask fully for her help, she was already half way to Med-Tek. Despite her being busy with the Post-Institute mess, the RailRoad helping the last remaining synths, trying to reconcile with the Brotherhood, the MinuteMen always needing her, she still found time to help him. He didn’t want to ask, but he had no other choice – he knew she’d help.

He couldn't believe anyone would want to help him. Once they retrieved the ‘cure', MacCready didn't go with it, instead, he stayed with her. The timing was awful, he felt like shit asking when she was about to blow up the Institute, he waited a few more days with it, not wanting to head to Daisy without Sally.

He could still see behind her eyes how she was broken, he knew she needed him. He wanted to stay.

It was a few weeks later when he heard the news that Duncan wasn't doing so well, Sally insisted that he leave and go to his son and that he was always welcome here. If Duncan got better, he should bring him here and they'll all live together. He left not soon after, but returned sooner than expected; alone.

* * *

 

_MacCready sent word for Sally as soon as he stepped back into the Commonwealth._

_‘Met me at Rexford. RJ’_

_Nothing else. She knew something was wrong, why not meet her in Sanctuary? At first, she thought it was a trap, that maybe it wasn't him. But as soon as she stepped into_ _GoodNeighbor she was greeted by a rather melancholy Hancock, who didn’t say a word, frown and walked into the State House. Her heart pounded in her chest, she ran through the streets and pushed the door to the Rexford Hotel open with a force. She ignored the people, her vision became like a tunnel, her feet guided her way. She bounded up the stairs – two at a time until she reached the top, she ran down the hall, her steps echoing around her until she reached his old door._

_She hesitated, taking in a few breaths but her ears rang and her heart wouldn’t slow down, she felt like she’d taken one too many hits of Jet. She finally raised her hand and gently tapped on the wooden door._

_“Ma- Mac… it’s me. Can I – Can I come in?” She hesitated for a second, her hand grasped the handle and she gently opened the door – the hinges squeaked under the slow pressure, the room was dark except for a thin sliver of light coming through between the curtains._

_She saw MacCready sitting on the bed, gun on the floor, hat off and hunched over, his head in his hands. Sally could feel her heart hit the floor, she knew that look, that emotion he gave off. She gently shut the door, the room falling into more darkness. She carefully placed her bag and gun down – her eyes never left the broken man._

_Sally slowly crept over to him, she hovered by his head, she didn’t know what to do – she tried to remember how he looked after her weeks ago._

_She let her hands run through his hair, soothing the young man, she bent over and hugged his head gently. He ran his hands up her back and pulled tight at her jacket, the leather creaked under the pressure._

_MacCready tried to speak, but each word was broken by sobs. Sally continues to stroke his hair, soothing his as best she could. Each cry punched into her chest and gut, her throat was dry and she felt like she was going to throw up._

_“Shhh, I’m here. Shhh.” She cooed in a whisper. His sobbing mellowed for a while, his breathing became a rhythm again._

_She tried to move, but MacCready was still holding her tight, never wanting to let go._

_“Com’on, Robert, lay down." She whispered he let her hands guide his shoulders onto the bed._

_She was able to move him and herself their sides, and the two laid there for what seemed like days.  He buried his face deeper into her stomach, crying with soft and loud sobs. MacCready took in a deep breath and finally spoke._

_"He's gone, Sally… he's gone." He cried out into her wet shirt, he pulled her even tighter, her stomach and back hurt. Each time she'd try and adjust, he'd counter her movements and pull her even tighter still._

_“I couldn’t save him, I broke my promise to Lucy. I let him die!” He screamed. Sally stared at the wall, holding back her tears._

_“No, no no, no, Mac, no you didn’t, you didn’t. Please don’t say that, it’s not your fault, you helped him as best as you can. Please don’t blame yourself, please, don’t.” She whispered into the thick air.  
Sally finally let herself go, she cried with him now, her tears staining the old pillow – he knew she was crying, her chest shook and she kept taking in shaky breaths._

_“No, I did, I killed my son, I left him, I couldn't save him!" He smashed his fist into the mattress over and over, until Sally stopped him, letting their fingers intertwine. She thumbed his palm, continuing to soothe him the best she can. She tried to remember when she would comfort Nate from his PTSD, but her memories were becoming a blur. She shook her head, tears flying away from her face. She gulped hard._

_"You tried your best and more Mac, you couldn't have done anything else, we got the medicine but these things don't always work out. Please, you tried, don't blame yourself." She buried her own face into the pillow, drying her dampncheeks._

_“Why did you come back? Didn’t you want to stay?” She hated herself for asking, she felt selfish, but she wanted to hear him say he needed her. She wanted to feel wanted._

_She felt him take a gulp_ _of air, he coughed from crying too hard._

_“I – I couldn’t… I couldn’t stay. I didn’t want to – I didn’t want to be alone. I’m scared of being alone.” He clawed at her back again, his fingers white under the strain._

_She hesitated at the next question but she needed to know. “Was he… before you arrived?” She could feel him shake his head no._

_“He was so weak, so tired, so pale. I was with him though…” he sobbed again. “I held my boy until…” he let out another cry._

_Sally felt more tears fall down her cheeks, the hot salty tears dripped down her nose. She let out a sigh, a more positive sigh. At least Duncan got to see his father one last time and for MacCready to have seen Duncan. Despite how her own son turned out, she was still grateful to have seen him before he died, all that effort didn’t go to waste._

_He continued to paw at her and she stroked his head and neck, soothing him until they both fell silent and both slept._

_Sally woke up first, to his sounds of crying in his sleeping, calling out for Lucy and Duncan. Her heart was in her mouth and she wanted to cry again. But instead, she just listened to him, until he fell silent._

* * *

 

MacCready ran the back of his hand over his eyes, forcing back the tears from the memory. He was broken but she fixed him somehow, after lots of tears, booze, and talks, he slowly felt himself again. He never wanted to leave her, he didn't want to be alone ever again.

After that night, the two were truly from the same coin – widowed and childless. He pushed back the cap from his brow, a small line of sweat was forming from the heat, and he used the loose strands from his duster to clean himself off. He groaned as he pulled himself up, hearing his joints click and his muscles strain. 23 years old and he already felt like he’d been through a lifetime.

Making his way back into Sanctuary, he started to head to him home, not before checking his watch for the millionth time, 12:10 pm. It was a few more hours until he would see Sally again, he missed her already. Hours felt like days. His heavy boots stomped over the pavement, crunching lightly, he walked mindlessly through the small town, listening to the settlers as they worked around him. MacCready found himself head towards the bridge, where he saw a frustrated Sturges and the ex-Brotherhood of Steel Paladin Danse tinker on the broken water tank.

He wandered over to the men, shouting out to them, offering his help.

“Hey, you guys need a hand?” MacCready squinted as a beam of light hit him in the face, bouncing from the shiny metal tank.

Danse turned sharply at the voice and frowned at the man, ignoring him for a second but soon responding with a stern and gruff tone.

“No need, MacCready, we’ve got it under control. It’s taking some work but it should be fixed soon. Knight– . Sally, will be pleased to hear that.”

MacCready saw a small smile form on his lips at the sound of her name, his chest filled with heat and it felt like a fat-man shell hit right on his sternum. MacCready disliked that.

"You sure? An extra pair of hands never goes a-miss." He held back his destain towards Danse, something he knew Sally would appreciate. He got along with most of her friends, but he drew the line at Danse.

Sturges could sense the tension between the men, he decided to intervene.

“Hey, thanks MacCready, we really appreciate the offer, but we’re just about finished, if you came a while back, yeah, sure, but there’s no need for you to get all dirty.” He cocked a smile at the merc. “Know Sally won’t like that.” He winked at MacCready, jokingly.

Danse saw the look between the two men, his face grew red with anger. MacCready nodded, shifting his weight between his feet.

“I – er – yeah, I – I better not, no, she – er, no.” MacCready stammered, his face grew rouge too. Sally had a way with men, he couldn’t deny that, she had a charm about her that sent all the men flustered.

Sturges let out a bellowing laugh, turning away from him and going back to work. Danse glared at the young merc, his eyes scream ‘go away’.   
  
MacCready knew that Danse liked the General more than he’d let on – Danse even expressed this thoughts and opinions about MacCready one night to Sally and Deacon overheard. Danse hated the idea of Sally being with anyone else, she needed someone like him to protect her. MacCready laughed hard he’d thought he’d pulled a muscle, Deacon let out a small laugh too.

MacCready huffed and turned back up the street, this time, deciding to wait for Sally in her home. He’d wait for her there often. She liked him staying there, she once said it comforted her that she knew where he was when she was out. His chest thumped again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mac, loosing his boy. It honestly broke my heart writing that! I hope you enjoyed, as said above, might be a while between updates but I hope you'll stick around for more soon! x


End file.
